


Broken Reality

by SamuelSadi



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelSadi/pseuds/SamuelSadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you suppose would happen when Timmy was finally tired of his parents ignoring him? What about Vicki lying on him, humiliating him? What if the one person that he'd always ran from... finally no longer seemed to care about him? Even though oddly that one person seemed to hold his broken world together. Might be closer to M rating. I might change it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> What fun little tidbit do I have for you today I wonder? Yes, I still have writers block for my other stories. But I figured, if I can't write those... might as well try my hand at some one-shots. So I don't own Fairly Odd Parents, or any of the characters... and places depending if I use any from show or real-life. I own the tale itself, that is about it... and as I've plainly stated before... this desk... it's mine... don't touch it.

AVAVA

( Timmy's PoV )

VAVAV

He walked down the busy street alone... Christmas was still a couple months away. Seems the stores had forgotten that fact. And the fact that Thanksgiving hadn't even arrived yet... hell Halloween had just passed. His stomach growled with the thought of Thanksgiving it's been a while since he had a full decent meal. That didn't actually matter right now. Because these idiots busy with Christmas on their minds, never remembered to watch their purses, were always off their guards about their wallets being lifted... because who would do that at Christmas? He would.

He'd left home a few years before... tired of his life the way it was. Tired of being ignored. His parents thinking they could throw items at him but not actually care. To hell with them. Last year he had been able to snatch enough money to get him by a few months. That was just one department store. This year, his eyes were set at the Dimmsdale Mall. It was a little more risky, due to security... But he didn't have to worry about his parents seeing him. He found out they had moved during one of his weak moments, when he went to see his old house. He wasn't planning on returning... just looking... but the for sale sign was a dead giveaway his parents had left. Didn't matter, he didn't plan on coming back anyways. He was fifteen now, he didn't need them anymore.

AVAVA

He sat in the food court eating a hamburger and some fries, while mentally planning where to go next. He'd hit the bigger areas first. Game stores, toy stores, and clothing stores. Between the children being hyper, and the parents getting their kids to try this on, or try that one... it just made it a lot easier. Then he debated returning to the same spots... obviously by the time he returned. His former targets would be gone, and new ones should take their place.

He got up tossing his trash into the trashcan... not that he cared if anyone had to clean up after him. No... he had to be smart. Couldn't draw attention, and people who left trash on the table... the person cleaning it would remember him... that wouldn't do. Not if he planned on coming back until the holidays were over. He had started towards the game store again, when a older teen girl ran into him.

"Excuse me he muttered," Quickly reaching into her purse pulling out the wallet, and continued on.

"Hey... don't I know you?" He ignored her as he continued around the corner.

He hadn't actually planned to lift anything until he was safe, hidden in a crowd... but he couldn't pass up a chance when someone made it so easy for him. Next time, she should learn to watch where she was going and it wouldn't happen again. The wallet was quickly dropped into his dufflebag... he'd remove the cash later, and drop the various wallets into mailboxes around the city. He was a thief... but he wasn't cruel enough to take their only form of ID from them.

AVAVA

He was pulling the cash out one of the last wallets. He'd made a good haul today. Close to two grand in cash... a very good haul considering most people didn't even use cash anymore. But there were still a good amount of people dumb enough to carry cash, and he was smart enough to take it. He didn't know what he'd do if they stopped, didn't even care right now. It was too damned cold... he needed to finish this and get back...

"You!" A hand tightened around his shoulder. Shit... He tried to pull away only to have another hand grab him. "It was you that took my wallet, wasn't it?"

He turned to look at his captor, he'd seen this female somewhere before... oh yeah... the one that he bumped into. He hadn't gotten a good look at her before, but now he did. And his eyes grew wide with fear, as he looked into the angry pink ones. It couldn't be her... Jesus... if he only had knew it was her, he wouldn't have even so much as touched her.

"Wait... I do know you." Her grip loosened, though not enough for him to get away.

"You can have it back... just let me..."

"Twerp?" Those pink eyes stared right into him. Of course it took her a while to figure out who he was. He hadn't seen himself in a mirror in a long time, but he was sure all the dirt... and the tattered clothing was not what she was used to seeing him in.

"I-I think you've... got the wrong p-person! Here!" He looked through the bag best he could while she held him and found the obviously Vicki's wallet. Skulls and crossbones, should have figured. Which she snatched with one hand, never letting him go with the other.

"You are... aren't you supposed to be missing or something." he wasn't focused on her anymore, instead by the guard running up behind her.

"Hey! Hold him right there..." The guy yelled. Check-mate... it was over for him.

"Fuck... run..." she whispered, and let him go... Of course he had no problem with that command as he tightened his grip on the bag and ran... knowing that no matter what the mall was now, no longer a hunting ground. Stupid Vicki... had to ruin everything... even now.

AVAVA

( Vicki's PoV )

VAVAV

She stared after the running mall security guard, knowing he'd never catch the boy. He'd had too much of a head start, and was obviously a faster runner. She'd watched where Timmy had ran, and had a pretty good idea of where to find him. She wasn't entirely sure why she wanted to find him... oh yeah... to continue yelling at him for taking her wallet. Wait was that the reason? Somewhere inside her told her, she shouldn't have been careless enough to let him take it. While another voice inside said that wasn't the reason she wanted to find the boy at all, that it was because she cared about the boy. She mentally gagged. That couldn't be it, she and another voice said flatly.

She got into her car and went down the ally Timmy had disappeared. The security guard had already turned back, but she wasn't afraid of some ally. She kept going until she found what she was looking for, a old mechanic's garage. It had pretty much closed down when she was younger... she would hang out here sometimes after school. No one hardly came here... even the current owners didn't come by, leaving all the vehicles collecting dust and rust.

She looked from car to car, van to van, vehicle to vehicle looking for any sign of the boy. It seemed that even if the place was out of business, people still dumped junk cars and stuff here... since it seemed to be more than there used to be. She started to wondered if he was even here when she heard something hit metal... then a whispered curse... her eyes moved straight to the old school bus.

"Come on out Twerp... We are not finished yet." Another muttered curse, and a light came on... a light? There wasn't electricity out here... at least not that she knew of.

"No... if you want to yell... come in here..." She realized that the light hadn't come on when the light suddenly vanished... there was something covering all the buss's windows, and was moved... so it had been on the entire time... just hidden. So he was brave enough to invite her in huh? Stupid move!

At least she had thought it was a stupid move until she walked inside and the door quickly closed behind her. It was warmer inside, though not by much. All of the seats had been removed, and she assumed the cushions were under what seemed to be a mound of blankets near the back of the bus... where some of the metal seemed to be holding the door closed. A shabby table and chair sat near the front. At least there was a trashcan, and trash wasn't littered all over the place. Even so... it was...

"You've been here all this time?" How long had it been? She thought about it, a little more than three years.

"No... just the year..." he coughed some, staying where he was, which was closer to the back than the front he looked a lot thinner than he had before... maybe she only just noticed it. "I gave your wallet back... what else do you want? Why did you follow me?"

"Well you shouldn't have taken my wallet... those other suckers... alright... but Mine?" If I had of know this was what waited for you... I would have let you keep the cash. What the hell are you saying, her mind yelled at her. "I have half a mind to... to..."

"To what, Vicki?" He interrupted her... something she never expected from the brunette boy... "Gonna get my parents to hate me? You did that. Make my life a living hell? You did that too. You know I ran away because my parents hated me... All you. Let me guess, you're here to laugh at me. Rub my nose in how much I've failed. I haven't had a real bath since I broke into someone's house a week ago... just to take a bath." Vicki listened to him... part of her demanded she put him in his place for talking to her like that... but most of her was just rocked to the core... that all of this could... and was being laid at her feet... and that she deserved it. "So here's you're chance. Laugh it up."

"I'm not going to laugh at..." she stopped and looked around the bus again... feeling how cold it was despite the oil lamps putting off heat, then she noticed the two windows in back facing away from the road, open slightly... maybe to take the fumes from the lamps out of the bus so he didn't suffocate. "Seriously you live here?"

"Did you get stupid since I ran away or something?" He seemed braver as he moved towards the table and the mounds of cans on it... he reached under it grabbing a canned soda. "Want one?"

"Yeah..." she caught it as he tossed it to her... she didn't comment on how dirty the can was... he obviously didn't care since he opened his and drank from it.

"Sometimes if I can't find food, the sugars in these help me keep going." he sat at his shabby table looking through the cans. "I think there's beef stew in here somewhere if your hungry. I don't have any bowls though..."

"Whoa... hold on..." Seriously? She yells at him, he just tells her everything that happened was her fault. Everything bad that happened to him... her fault. Then he offers to give her the little he actually has? What gives with that? "Whats with this nice crap? Aren't I the cause of all your problems?"

"So? Can't change it can you? I can't change it... so what's the point?" He seemed to be counting through the money again. "Doesn't matter anyways... I can't go back to that mall again." he sighs, mumbling that it's no where near enough

"What's not enough?" She knew what wasn't enough... not enough money... but it seemed like a lot to her... well for someone his age.

"You wouldn't understand." He muttered. And she didn't, she knew that he needed money... and knew because she had asked the security guard if he'd seen Timmy... though she didn't know who he was at the time... Timmy wouldn't be able to go back to the mall, because she pointed him out as the person who lifted her wallet. Once again her fault. When was she going to stop making this boy's life hell, and try to fix it... Where the hell did that come from, she wondered.

"You know I have a spare room... It's just me and Tootie now, since out parents bailed on us." She hoped she was doing the right thing.

"So you're looking for a pet huh? After all I'm nothing more than a stray." his voice was cold. For the first time, his eyes locked with hers. A icy kind of blue, instead of the warm innocent blue they had once been. She was about to voice her objections... that he was wrong, that wasn't her meaning. Until he looked her up and down. "What he hell right?"

"Seriously?" Seriously? That's all it was... no argument, no conditions. She looked around again. Then again... three meals and a warm place to sleep... a big step up from here. "You're not worried about Tootie?" She hoped the joke would make him smile... or make him angry.

"What right do I have to complain? I mean, I'll be her pet too..." He muttered stuffing things into a couple dufflebags. She was going to tell him she had pillows and blankets... and food when he started stuffing that into bags. "Give me a few minutes."

"Alright." She stepped out of the bus, after reminding him to cut off the lamp. She pulled out her cellphone and phoned her sister.

"Heya Vicki... Where have you been? I tried calling?" Vicki guessed she didn't hear the calls.

"Didn't hear the phone I guess. Um look Toots. Can you get dinner started? I'm bringing someone home with me..."

"Who? Did you meet a guy?" She interrupted.

"It's a guy... but I need you to promise not too get too excited..."

"Oh my God! Tell me Vicki."

"I'm bringing Timmy with me... I'll explain later..." she hung up the phone after the squeal from the other end.

AVAVA

( Timmy's PoV )

VAVAV

Timmy eyed the apartment as he was ushered in. The way Tootie started towards him and stopped in her tracks looking away from him, showed him that obviously, he wasn't worth her time anymore. Might be for the best. Vicki told him where the bathroom was, a obvious sign he needed to take a bath... guess they wanted a clean pet. At least he'd enjoy warm baths where you didn't have to worry about someone coming home while you were taking a bath.

In the bathroom he looked in the mirror. He almost looked dead. If he had seen himself laying on the ground, he'd just know he was dead. His hair shaggy and unkempt... that was the first thing. He looked around through the cabinets and drawers... finally the storage closet where he found a pair of scissors cutting his hair... it wasn't the best haircut in the world... but it was almost to the same length as it had been.

Then he eyed the shower. He happily stripped his clothes after turning on the water. So what if this didn't last long... at least for now, he'd be alright... if he milked it long enough he might even escape winter. As long as he played the good pet. Or until they got tired of him... he wouldn't use up his food... he was sure he'd need it once he was pushed out again... for now... the bath called to him.

AVAVA

Once out of the shower, he realized two things... one his clothes were gone. And two other clothes had been left for him. Given the fact that they were black jeans that were too long for him, and a black t-shirt... he assumed the clothing came from both sisters. He dressed and joined the others for dinner when called.

He sat quietly at the table while the two sisters ate. He stared at the food before him, his stomach growled but he didn't touch his food. Once they went about talking about various things. Tootie's school like, and Vicki's work life... he began to eat a little, then stopped once Tootie noticed he was eating. He wasn't exactly sure why, but he didn't want them to see him eat. How many times had him not paying attention to someone while he ate greedily, got other things from him stolen? Not that these two would want anything he had but old habits died hard.

After they left though putting their plates in the dishwasher, and was out of sight... he ate everything on his plate and hurried to put it in the dish washer. He couldn't remember how the machine worked... so he decided not to mess with it. Instead going to find his room. Quietly he crept down the hallway. The first door had to be Tootie's, the decorations on the outside of the door told him that much. The next was Vicki's. Bathroom... then at the far end was another room... that is where he found his stuff.

He eyed the bed, then shook his head. He wasn't going to fall for that. You never hurry to something you want... that's the fastest way to lose it. He grabbed the dufflebag with blankets in it and piled them in the corner farthest from the door. And curled up on it. With the light off it almost felt like he was back on the bus. Though a lot warmer. At least he knew no one was going to sneak in.

AVAVA

The next morning he woke up, and it took him a moment to remember where he was. Deep down, he kind of wished he was back at the bus. It was at least quiet there, and he could sleep as long as he wanted. Even though it was cold he had a massive pile of blankets that he usually burrowed into. After a few minutes her crawled off his pallet, and slowly made his way out of the room. No one in sight at first.

"See you when I get home Tootie... try not to scare him away alright?" He heard Vicki say before hearing the door close.

"Like I'd scare him off," Tootie was muttering to herself when he walked into the kitchen. "He's my Timmy, and he'll love me... even after all of these..." she dropped the toast in her hand as she faced him. "Heh... eh heh... Um... Morning Timmy."

"Morning." He just stared at her... it was true they hadn't actually talked since Vicki brought him here. Oh, she had plenty to say, but he hadn't actually spoken since he got there. He just continued to stare as her eyes lit up.

"There's no school today, so I made you some breakfast." Once again he sat there, while she ate. He just stared at the wall in front of him. Again he was hungry... but he couldn't force himself to eat in front of her.

"You didn't have to make me anything, you know." Timmy said pushing his food around with his fork. He was really nothing more than a pet in his eyes. He was sure he was here solely for Vicki's amusement... then again, since it was Vicki and Tootie's home, he assumed that he would have to be Tootie's pet as well.

"Of course I did... you are our guest and you know..."

"I'm just the pet." he said getting up from the table. He was hungry, but eating with her... He wasn't sure if it was because he believed he was their pet... or if it was just something that was too normal. Too much like before he'd left home.

"Who said that... Did... Did Vicki say that you were the pet?" He didn't answer, instead he went back to his room and laid on his pallet.

AVAVA

( Tootie's PoV )

VAVAV

She couldn't figure out why Vicki would have called Timmy a pet... or why he went along with it. Well considering how he looked when she brought him here, he didn't look like he'd been doing that well since he ran away. Maybe he went along with being a pet to have a better place to live. Still... she couldn't just let Vicki treat him like that. She pulled out her cell and called Vicki.

"What's up Toots?" Vicki asked, with a touch of worry in her voice. Maybe because she hardly called Vicki while she was at work. Or maybe because Timmy was there.

"Did you tell Timmy he was our pet?" No sense in beating around the bush with Vicki. She'd mellowed out a lot since their parents left, and surprisingly things got a heck of a lot better for her too. Who knew that inside Vicki, the evil teen... was actually a nurturing person, well for Vicki anyways.

"No... I meant to correct him on that. But I forgot." Vicki sighed over the phone. "He seems to think that he's nothing more than a pet, a stray we've taken in, for some reason. I'll see what I can do when I get home. I'll be back at about the normal time... I'll bring dinner."

"Okay, see you then Vicki." She hung up the phone, and stared off towards Timmy's room. He's not at pet, Tootie thought to herself... how could he assume that she... That she would see him as a pet?

After an hour Tootie finally put Timmy's breakfast into the refrigerator, assuming that he wasn't going to come out for it. She realized that she had no idea what he'd been doing since he ran away, but whatever it was... it couldn't have been good, as thin as he was now. Come to think of it, he'd actually seemed kind of normal the day before he ran away.

AVAVA

( Tootie's PoV )

( Three Years Ago )

VAVAV

She had arrived to school much earlier than everyone else, as usual. She didn't really understand why the others didn't like school. Okay, so you had to do school work, and sometimes the teachers were not in the best of moods. However, you had your friends there. People you cared about, and wanted to talk to. It was a place to get away from all your home problems.

With Vicki as a older sister, you had tons of problems. Friends never wanted to come and hang out at your house, because most of them had Vicki as a baby-sitter, so they didn't want to see her when they didn't have to. So at school she didn't have to worry about that. She didn't have to worry about her parents not caring what happened, at school. Mostly you didn't have to hear Vicki being angry at school. It was her Sanctuary... but the best part about school was -him-. Timmy would be there!

As if on cue, he walked through the front doors, sooner than he usually did, but there he was. It took all her willpower to not run up and cling to him. No... she made a plan. She couldn't smother Timmy in affection... because he wouldn't respond the way she wanted him to like that. No he'd always push her away if she did. It had been a long week, but she was still able to control herself. And it seemed to be working.

"Hey Tootie..." Timmy stopped next to her as he walked in. It was working... as long as she didn't seem interested, he was becoming interested on his own. She figured she should give it a few more days before she gradually started showing affection again.

"Oh... hey Timmy." She said calmly... almost bored, while inside her mind was doing back-flips. But she couldn't show that. Not yet.

"Okay well... take care." He looked a little sad while walking away, which had confused her...

AVAVA

Tootie thought about the day on the bus ride home. Tootie had noticed that since that Timmy had been acting strangely throughout the day. Normally he'd answer a question or two, when the teacher asked... his hand never raised once. He actually didn't even seem to be playing attention to his lessons. He didn't eat during lunch. She assumed that he might not have been feeling well... that would explain why he sat on the bleachers during gym, and didn't play basketball with the others... he liked basketball.

"Hey Tootie... do you want to come over my house this afternoon?" Timmy asked when the bus stopped and they both got off. She wanted to agree... but she couldn't, it would mess up her plan.

"I can't. Got homework. See you tomorrow Timmy." She forced her voice to be normal... and forced herself to walk home, while she silently squealed inside her own mind. He invited me over to his house! In a few days Timmy, you will be mine, she thought to herself as she went upstairs and into her room.

The next day she waited for Timmy to come into school in the morning. To hell with her plan, he was showing interest now... and as long as she didn't get obsessive she should be fine. He didn't show up by first bell... sometimes Timmy came in late. It was normal enough. Though by the time lunch came and went, she realized that Timmy wasn't coming in today... Maybe he was feeling bad yesterday, she thought to herself.

When she got off the bus she went straight home, to find Vicki sitting on the couch. That was odd, if Timmy was sick, she should be there until his parents got him. Though, Vicki seemed different than usual. She looked worried about something... that couldn't be right, Vicki didn't worry about anything.

"Hey Vicki..."

"Have you seen the Twerp?" Vicki interrupted, though she didn't sound angry as she usually did.

"Not since yesterday... when we go off the bus. He went home, he asked me to come over, but I had homework," Tootie knew something was wrong, though she hadn't put all the pieces together... she didn't want to put them together, deep down she knew what the next words were going to be.

"He ran away..." That's all Vicki had to say... all she could say it seemed. Actually what else could she say? Tootie thought about all of yesterday. Twice he had come up to her... it was obvious now it was an attempt to find some help... someone to talk to, and twice she turned him away. If she had of known... she would have... She might would have made a difference.

AVAVA

( Tootie's PoV )

( Present )

VAVAV

That stupid plan... if she had of just talked to him, maybe she could have helped him with whatever family problems he had. Or problems with Vicki. No it couldn't have been Vicki completely, she wouldn't have come with her if it had been that. It didn't matter, she'd spent most of her childhood following him around, and she failed to see something was wrong. Failed to help him when it truly mattered.

She slowly opened the door to the room Timmy was using after knocking a few times. First she looked over to the bed, to find that it didn't look like it had been used. Her eyes scanned the room, until she looked at the mound of blankets in the corner. None of them looked very clean. Maybe he was taking a bath or something, she thought. Since his old clothes, that had been washed and put on the bed were still there... so he hadn't ran away again. While he was taking a bath, she'd wash those blankets... and clothes. She reached down and grabbed one of the blankets pulling it towards her...

"Ahhhh." she screamed when a hand came out grabbing her wrist, and screamed again when from under the blankets something jumped out tacking her to the ground. She looked up at what was holding her to the ground... "...Timmy?"

"Oh..." It seemed to take him a moment to focus on her. She didn't dare move. Not that she could with him holding her shoulders down to the floor, or him laying on top of her, she could slightly feel his rib bones against her chest, but that thought was blanketed by another. It actually reminded her of some of the scenes in the romance books she'd been reading. Get it together, she told herself. Not quite being able to stop the blood from rushing to her cheeks, nor the gasp that escaped her mouth... luckily Timmy didn't seem to notice either... "I-I'm sorry, I so sorry."

"No... it's alright." Her voice was more lustful than she wanted it. After mentally smacking herself, she looked up at him. "Um... can I get up?"

"Oh... God, I'm sorry." He let go of her, jumping back towards the pile of blankets. "I-I'm just not used to... I mean... last time. Never mind. I'm sorry. I can go back if that's better."

"No... it's not your fault. I should have called your name or something..." She couldn't help but wonder what he meant about the 'last time' this hadn't happened with her before... so something had to have happened. "I'll let you get back to your nap."

She walked back down stairs, and into the living room and just sat there for a while. Timmy didn't come out, and she didn't leave the couch. Timmy was still apologetic as he was when he was younger, but there was... something about him... he didn't seem to trust her. Which was odd, because he knew that she had always loved him.

Timmy had joined her and Vicki for dinner that night. She wasn't sure when he ate his dinner, but when she looked over at him again it was gone. Vicki had been surprised, though she didn't say anything until after he'd went back to the room. Which he wouldn't come back out of until morning.

"So... are you going to talk to him about the pet thing?" Tootie asked quietly, when she noticed Vicki going upstairs.

"Yeah, and I want to know about a few other things as well." She said, though Tootie didn't know what, but she had a pretty good idea about what she wanted to ask.

AVAVA  
( Vicki's PoV )

VAVAV

Vicki had noticed that Timmy was jittery during dinner. He kept looking between her and Tootie most of the time, enough that she became curious about what had happened while she was at work. Something had obviously happened, that he was worried about being brought up. But what was it, she wondered.

She opened the door, and started towards the mound of fabric. She changed course, deciding on a new tactic... it felt odd not just yelling at him, as what she would have once done when she wanted to know something. Asking... and getting someone to trust you enough to talk, was still a weird tactic in her mind.

"Twe..." She sighed. "Timmy. Come out here for a moment?"

She almost wanted to laugh... she didn't know if it was from him thinking he was a pet... which she would get to the bottom of... or if it was just a coincidence, but his just his eyes and nose were visible from the mound of blankets and clothes... which would have to be cleaned. That wouldn't be a suggestion.

"Come out here... all the way." She waited until he was fully out and standing, hunched over in front of her.

"I didn't mean to..." his face started out fearful... then abruptly changed. The change was fast enough that it shook her to her core. His face became almost void of all emotion. "Unless you are here for another reason."

"Well I am here for another reason... but we'll get to that later. Lets take care of the other problem first. Timmy when I asked you here, you said something about being our pet..." Timmy interrupted her, with his lips against hers... his hands pushing her back onto the bed. Her body tensed up as his kissed her. There seemed like a lot of passion, but his eyes... right before he closed them... just looked dead. Realization finally hit her, when she felt, what she was sure, was a forced arousal and his wandering hands. It took a minute before she finally got him off her. "What the hell Timmy!"

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked, his face still emotionless, and eyes that looked dead seemed to stare directly into her soul. She didn't have feelings for the young boy... alright... she didn't have -those- feelings for him. She cared if he was alright... but... not that.

"What was that? What made you do that?"

"I'm your pet... I thought it would be obvious... I assumed you knew when you agreed." She kept watching him... waiting for a laugh... some sign this was all just a joke. She could take the joke... after all the crap she put him through... hell she deserved it. Only there was no sign... no smile, no laugh.

"Pet? No wait...What in the hell were you thinking Timmy? I mean I'm six years older than you. I'm twenty-one, and your fifteen... plus what would Tootie say? She's always been head over heels in love with you." She just watched that stoic face, it unnerved even her.

"Tootie? Well... I'm her pet too." A flicker of emotion in his eyes... nothing solid that she could grab... but it was something. More emotion than she'd ever shown before.

"What made you think that?" She asked... and something else flickered in his eyes... they turned colder.

AVAVA  
( Timmy's PoV )  
( Two Years Ago)

VAVAV

Timmy wandered around the mall, hopeless and hungry. It had been a bout a week since he'd eaten anything that wasn't chips or candy. He'd used all the money he'd brought with him, it was amazing it had lasted a year, even if he didn't eat but one meal every other day. He ended up in the food court... maybe because he was hungry his body took him to the smell... despite him not being able to afford anything. He ended up sitting at one of the tables and just watching a group of people his age eat.

The group looked familiar... he studied them a bit longer then was able to place names to the people Tad, Chad, Trixie, Remy... and Veronica, the popular and rich kids from his school... or former school. Of course it had to be them... but then again it wasn't like they mattered to him anymore. When they left, he realized they had left most of their food. It wouldn't hurt to take it, he thought as he went over to the table. He thought he was paying attention to his surroundings until someone tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me, Like... what are you doing?" The voice, and that valley girl accent wasn't something he'd forget easily. That voice, along with it's owner, had degraded him many times before... Now that he was dirty... penniless, and starving, he was sure she would degrade him more. Didn't matter, he couldn't get much lower than he was now. He turned to face the blonde. "Wait... Timmy?

"Yeah..." Why had she sounded excited when she said his name? Must be his imagination.

"I heard you were lost or something. It was, like, all over the news, you know." She said... then looked him up and down. Then the valley-girl accent vanished. "What in the world happened to you?"

"I... uh... well..." He wasn't shocked that the valley-girl thing was a facade... it was more he was embarrassed to say he was more of less a homeless person now. Then remembered he didn't care what she thought. He'd been thinking of returning home anyways. "I'm kind of homeless... I guess I'll be going home... or starve."

"Well you could always... you know. Come stay at my place. My parents are rarely there, so... yeah. There's a reason you ran away right? So you can come there, and be like my pet. I'll feed you, and take care of you." Pet? Well it was kind of degrading, and not really something he expected from the blonde. But if it helped him not have to go back home. Then he was all for it.

"I guess I could give it a try."

"Goodie..." she grabbed her purse, obviously the reason she had returned, and lead him out to the car that was waiting for her.

AVAVA

The first week hadn't been all that bad. He assumed that Veronica would be weird about him being a 'pet'. But she was more than kind. A little more affectionate than he was used to... from anyone. Except Tootie... then again Tootie was -very- affectionate. Maybe Veronica was lonely, considering it seemed to be only her in the house most of the time. In fact, he hadn't seen anyone else at all. Well the less people that knew where he was the better right?

That night was when everything changed. He walked up the stairs and headed towards his room to get a change of clothes like always. He walked in and noticed her right away. Veronica... wearing... well she wasn't wearing anything but his sheet, and she smiled at him, motioning with her finger to come to her.

"I...I... um, I'm not sure I should." He didn't know what else to say or do.

"But Timmy... I've been so nice to my pet." she pouted, then licked her lips "But now that you are settled. It's time you make me happy."

"I... uh..." was all he could say as she stood up, letting the sheet hit the floor. He didn't fight... couldn't fight when she pulled him to the bed. Was stunned when she slowly removed his clothes, her hands running over his body. He was pulled onto the bed... onto her... instinct took over, and he didn't remember much of anything else until waking up.

"Good Puppy." Was all that he really could remember about the night before... That was what she had said to him, before sleep really claimed him.

It had went on for about eight months, she would be in his bed waiting to be pleasured. Or would subtly hint to him during dinner, so the staff wouldn't become aware he guessed. Though with as much noise as she made, any staff that lived there, would no doubt know. Each time, he felt more and more dirty in his nice expensive clothing. He felt a little more of himself die inside. Physically, it felt great. And that was the problem... he didn't want her... so he had only two options. Continue being her 'pet', or to go home. That night after pleasuring Veronica, he took only the clothes on his back, and left for home... only to find it up for-sale.

VAVAV

( Vicki's PoV )

( Present )

VAVAV

"And a couple months later I found the bus." She didn't know which was more shocking, the story... or the fact he said it in a monotonic voice. She just looked at him... fifteen years old. He was at the age where sex was supposed to be fun, enjoyable. He seemed to hate it. Then again, if she had to do it to eat and have a roof over her head. She didn't think she'd like it all to much either.

"Oh... well. Believe me, you are not my pet... I don't need that kind of... treatment." Though she would be lying if she said that she wasn't curious what it would be like now. For a rich girl to keep him around just for that... she shook her head. Shaking the thoughts out of her mind.

"Tootie?" The flash in his eyes... the interest that was there and gone.

"I uh... I don't think that would be wise." For many reasons she was sure. But for starters... among other reasons... the fact that doing that, would do more harm to Tootie's self-esteem than anything else. "Though she might be interested in... some kind of relationship."

"She's not." He said coldly going back to the pile of blankets. "She didn't want me then, not when I left."

"She's always been crazy about you Timmy." She started.

"No she wasn't!" He raised his voice.

"How do you know did she tell you?"

"Kinda..."

AVAVA  
( Timmy's PoV )  
(Three Years Ago )  
VAVAV

Timmy started towards school cursing to himself. His parents didn't care about him, thanks to Vicki they thought he destroyed things and lied all the time. All because of the redheaded banshee. Not that they cared much before hand. Sure there was a time in the past when he was young that they had actually cared. But he assumed they missed the life from before he was born more than they cared about him, and spent most free moments on vacation or going out. He knew that adults needed time alone... he understood that. When it started effecting him though, they should have tried to spend more time with him... however they never cared.

The redhead... it was all her fault. Maybe his parents would try to distance themselves from him if they didn't think, he was nothing more than a delinquent. She had seen to it though. Breaking things and blaming it on him. Even things that was obviously not him... but they blindly listened to her... it was a shame that they believed her more than they would him. He'd never caused trouble... never really lied to him... not majorly. However that was when gaps in his memory started appearing... or just when he started noticing it... or was it just then that he started noticing it? He couldn't recall. His parents told him he was being dramatic, that everyone forgets things.

His friends... well they weren't much help in that department. Claiming that it had to be stress from school, or Vicki always breathing down his neck. Or Tootie constantly clinging to him, kissing him, and once kidnapping him. Not long after the conversation, he began distancing himself from his friends. If they wouldn't try helping him, what was the point in hanging around them anymore.

Then there was Tootie. His forever constant. Every morning she would run up and cling to him. At first he hated it, then he began to expect and tolerate it. Then came a time that he had begun looking forward to it. At the time, he hadn't noticed he was looking forward to it each morning. But when he thought about it, he had been a bit down on the days Tootie had been absent because she was sick... so it began to make sense... maybe he was falling in love with her. But she had been ignoring him for a week now, would barely talk to him, even when he spoke to her. She didn't know it... but she had become the constant that held his life together... Today he had to tell her, he thought as he walked through the doors at school, knowing it would just be him and Tootie and a few rouge teachers before morning bell.

"Hey Tootie..." He had watched her watching him as he walked up standing next to her.

"Oh... hey Timmy." She looked and sounded bored... he hadn't even really begun to talk, and she was already bored with him. Maybe he'd waited too long, and she liked someone else... or just realized he wasn't worth it.

"Okay well... take care." He tried to smile, but gave up. No point in pretending to smile, he thought as he went to class, to await the bell.

'Without Tootie... what do I have left?' He thought to himself during class. What was the point in learning... this wouldn't do anything for me in the long run he thought.

Even during gym, he elected to sit on the bleachers instead of playing basketball. He didn't even like the sport... he had only begun to play because Tootie would cheer for him, and that made him smile... and forget about all the troubles going on... now it seemed pointless. Each day that she didn't pay attention to him, his world broke a little more, and he could see things for what they really were. He hadn't realized that she had become his buffer to the harshness of his life. That he had started needing her.

He got off the bus behind her at their bus stop, it was usually only them getting on, and off at this stop. He decided he'd try one more time to try to tell her everything he wanted... no needed to say.

"Hey Tootie..." He watched her stop and turn towards him. She looked "...do you want to come over my house this afternoon?" She looked like she was going to say yes... almost instantly things start to repair itself.

"I can't." she sounded so bored, his heart snapped, nothing buffering him from the world... not even a silver lining in this cloud. "Got homework. See you tomorrow Timmy."

AVAVA  
( Vicki's PoV )  
VAVAV

"And that night..." he sighed looking at her. "Well you can imagine. That was the night I left. It's strange, you know. I always took her for granite... and she ended up being... everything." Then he laughed... a cold, dark laugh. "She wanted me, and I always ran. Then I realized... what she meant to me, and she was no longer interested."

"I... I'm not sure what to say." She was actually close to tears... knowing that she was the biggest factor in the harshness in his life. She didn't know he'd been having issues with memories. Not small gaps either. She should have noticed the change in him... yes she made him miserable... but she was also the one that was there the most, she should have known him better than anyone. She went to say something when she heard a muffled sob from the hallway. She looked over to Timmy, who hadn't heard anything. He was wrapped up in his own mind at the moment. "Hey... lay down for a bit, it might make you feel better... On the bed." She added when he went to go back to the pile of blankets.

AVAVA

Vicki found Tootie in the living room. If it wasn't for the puffy red eyes, she might would have believed the act coming from her sister. After all, Tootie wasn't known for deception, so when she pretended she was innocent, the easiest thing was to accept it... because most of the time, she was innocent. Only this time she'd heard something, and Vicki wanted to make sure that, she didn't only hear part of it, and take it the wrong way.

"Tootie..." Vicki called coming around the couch... when did she become the one that solved the problems, instead of causing them? Well this problem was one she was a main factor in, so it was only right that she try to fix it as best she could. Plus she wanted to know what had changed... Why had she begun ignoring Timmy?

"Yeah?" Her voice cracked a little.

"How much did you hear?"

"I didn't..." Vicki just looked at her sister, she wasn't going to take the innocent act this time. She knew Tootie was there. Vicki raised her eyebrow. "Well, when you asked him, what he was doing... so I heard I think everything. Because you hadn't been in there too long."

"Great." So she'd heard about him being taken advantage of, and about how they both played a major part in how he was today. Why he was so thin, and malnourished. Now that she thought about it... he had actually been the one that called her the first day because he was scared. She could have been nicer... Should have been. But now it was too late... she had to fix it another way.

"Do you think he really... That Veronica really did..." she shook her head... and Vicki knew what was really the hardest part for her to swallow. It was the same thing that was hard for her to swallow... the same reason. "Was this all my fault?"

"I don't know." Vicki wanted to ask why she had been ignoring Timmy. But obviously it wasn't because she didn't care. Vicki could tell just by the way she looked that Tootie did care... had cared. "Why...?"

"I thought... I was coming on too strong." That was an understatement, but she wouldn't tell Tootie that. "So I thought... if I cut back... maybe he'd miss it and get interested in me. It worked... but I didn't know... how was I supposed to know he was going to run away? I didn't even know anything was wrong. He always seemed so normal."

"I know..." Which was true... he had seemed normal even when she babysat him. Maybe he had been looking forward to spending time with Tootie each day. That would explain the times even during the weekend, she'd seen Tootie tackling him as he walked past their house. Timmy wouldn't walk past their house, for fear Tootie would. Or the times he'd went out of his way to cross Tootie's path. It should have made sense to them both, but neither had saw it.

"The next day, I planned to give up on the plan... but I was too late Vicki... and it all my fault he's like that." Tootie finally broke down and started crying.

"It's our fault." She couldn't lie and say it wasn't Tootie's fault, but she wouldn't let her take all the blame for something that she was partly to blame for as well.

AVAVA  
( Timmy's PoV )  
VAVAV

He shivered at the thought of what he had been about to do with Vicki. Not that physically it would have been a bad thing. He'd looked her up and down when he made the agreement. Vicki was without a doubt a very attractive female now. But it was all the memories of her that made him shiver... and the fact that she was the wrong person for him. The person he wanted was the person that had actually broken his world. But it wasn't like she did it knowing she was destroying him. He should have spoken up sooner. Grew a backbone, and just told her. Instead he'd ran with his tail between his legs. Fitting for the pet that Veronica made him.

He laid on the bed, looking longingly at his pallet. It wasn't as soft as the bed... but he could hide in it. No one could see him in it. He didn't feel ashamed in his pallet. He sighed, and stripped off his clothing, putting on the cleaner, yet still tattered clothing that he had arrived in. He folded the clothing that had been given to him, laying them on the bed. Then went about stuffing everything back into the dufflebags. He went to the window opening it, the tossed the bags out one at a time. Once the last one was out, he crawled out the window, grabbed the edge of the roof and hung there for a moment before letting go.

He landed with a thud, and his legs hurt a bit, but otherwise unharmed. He gathered up his bags, and started around the front of the house, planning to head back to the bus... even if Vicki would look for him there first, it was the only place he could go... unless he went to play puppy for Veronica again.

"And where do you think you are going?" Vicki's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"I'm... I'm going back to the bus... or back... Just back to the bus." Timmy said as he started walking, stopping when Vicki grabbed one of his bags pulling it back towards the house.

"No your not. Your going to carry your skinny ass in the house." She growled at him... okay so it wasn't the first time that she had growled at him. But it was the first time that she had growled at him... and was being nice because of it.

"I've caused enough problems... ones that can never be fixed." For the first time, he showed real emotions in his words... she could hear the despair in his voice. He let go of the bags and turned away from Vicki. "I can't even look at Tootie anymore Vicki. Not after what Veronica... God! Every time I look at Tootie, I feel so dirty. Even if she did love me still, she wouldn't if she found out about that. And that would kill me."

"No." She didn't like how he had said the last two words... it was almost like a realization. "I have a good idea of what you are thinking and you can't do that. It would... it would destroy Tootie."

"I don't deserve to live... look at me!" he held his arms out, indicating everything. "I have no home. I have no family. I literally have nothing but dirty clothes and blankets. I live in an abandoned junk yard, that could be demolished any day! I don't want to live like this! I'd rather di..."

(Smack!)

He hadn't been paying attention when he was smacked, so when he opened his eyes, he expected to stare into angry pink eyes. Obviously Vicki had gotten tired of his rant... well he was just going to let her have it then. He was tired of being pushed around by Vicki... his parents, friends, the rich people... He was done with it.

"Wha..." he opened his mouth to yell at Vicki to find himself staring into Tootie's eyes. Her face inches from his. The single noise 'wha' was about all he could manage to get out of his mouth...

"First Timmy... don't ever day you deserve to die. Ever!" Tootie shouted at him... loud enough Vicki grabbed them both hauling them inside.

Once inside Tootie continued.

"Ever!" She continued, and punched him in the arm. "Second! Don't ever assume to know how I'd feel about something like that! How could you know if I would love you? You idiot! Stupid idiot!"

"Whoa!" Vicki jumped towards them and pulled Tootie away to keep her from continuing to hit him. "Calm down..."

"NO! He won't listen otherwise!" Tootie fought to break free. She yelled at him... then she just fought not to cry. Sobbing that it was all her fault. Timmy slowly backed away from them, only to be stopped. "No... you're not going anywhere!"

"Timmy... just sit down." He didn't even bother arguing. "Tootie, can I let you go now?"

"Yeah." When Vicki did let her go, Tootie just slumped on the floor, looking at the carpet in front of her.

"I'm going to make something warm for us to drink... behave." She directed the last statement to Tootie. Obviously she didn't want her to beat him up.

"Look Tootie... I'm sorry you know. I shouldn't have assumed anything." he put his head in his hands. It didn't matter. His world was shattered now. He'd done things... that he could never undo. Stolen things that he could never pay back. Nothing could ever fix that, he was sure of it. "And maybe I shouldn't have said some things aloud."

"No... I didn't... Timmy. I loved you then you know. I had this stupid plan, see you didn't like me back. So I thought if I ignored you, like Trixie did, you'd notice me... and you did. When you asked me to come over to your house... I was dying to go. But I had a plan. And then I decided to give up the plan... but you never came in the next day." she continued to look at the floor. "I didn't mean to break your world."

"No... it wasn't just that... it was everything. Since we are confessing... There's something I need to tell you about..." He really didn't want to continue... he didn't want to have to tell her about Veronica. But if they were going to be friends at the very least... then he'd have to.

AVAVA  
( Tootie's PoV )

VAVAV

"It's okay. I heard. I didn't mean to... but I did." She waited for him to yell at her for listening in on his private conversation with Vicki... it wasn't that she wanted to... it was more like... once he started talking she couldn't stop listening.. couldn't believe he was even saying it. When she finally looked up, he was quietly sobbing into his hands. Not something she expected. "Timmy?"

Nothing Timmy said was understandable... Though she could imagine what he had to say. What he thought about himself... how he thought she might feel towards him. If the roles were reversed, wouldn't she feel the same way? Wouldn't she feel dirty? She could think what ever she wanted to... but there was no way for her to know how she'd really feel... just like she wasn't sure what she should do to help... She looked to the only other person that might be able to help. Vicki. She stood in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room. She just shrugged... okay that was a lot of help, she thought to herself.

"I don't think badly of you... I really don't. Even after all this time... you still manage to make my heart race." Tootie took his hand, after pulling it away from his face. She noticed, but didn't say anything about the scars on his wrists, and arms. She would have noticed sooner, if he'd allowed them to get close to him.

He moved forward so fast, she was almost knocked back... she was sure, if he hadn't wrapped his arms around her back, burying his face into her stomach as he now knelt before her, she would have fallen over. The action made her and Vicki tense up for a moment, until he started to sob. Tootie looked to her sister for some kind of support, while Vicki stood there as if Timmy had grown fangs and hissed at her. Okay... so it was asking too much for Vicki to help. She was only just beginning to be nice. She wasn't actually sure what to do with this formerly stoic boy, who was now a mixture of despair, grief, and sadness. She was sure there was self loathing, and anger... but right now, he needed just one thing. To be comforted. She put her arms around him and listened to his repeated apologies, over and over, no matter how many times she forgave him.

She even explained why she hadn't tackled him when he first arrived, when he had calmed down enough to ask. It had been mainly because of how frail he looked. Almost as if it would break him to tackle him. But if he was strong enough to jump out of a second story window and be fine, next time she'd tackle him... She didn't tell him that... but it surely would be a surprise.

"I-I don't know what t-to do now." he had finally let go of her, though the front of her shirt remained a little moist from his tears.

"Maybe... say you won't try to run away again. That you'll stay with us..." The way he looked at her... made her body tingle as she leaned in towards him. It was now or never, she thought as her lips brushed up against his. He hesitated... then kissed back lightly... then she melted when he kissed back passionately. Boy was he a good kisser. Not that she had experience... but when her body felt like it was melting... that had to mean something Right?

"Wow..." Timmy muttered...

"Now lets not make too much of a habit of this you two." Vicki finally decided to speak up. "Now it's late... for us to go to bed."

AVAVA  
( Timmy's PoV )  
VAVAV

Timmy curled up in his pallet. The bed was softer, but this felt safer... After the day that he'd had... he needed the safety over the comfort. He couldn't believe he'd broken down like that... nor could he believe how much that kiss made him feel better. He wasn't back to his old self... actually he wasn't sure he could ever go back to being who he was. But that had felt like it was a step in the right direction.

He had just about dozed off when the bedroom door opened. And he could see the pigtails bobbing as the person slowly walked into the room. First she checked the bed, then slowly approached the pallet where he was hidden. He wondered if she was expecting him to pounce out at her the moment she got close enough. That time she had caught him off guard. This time he knew she was there, so wouldn't be startled.

"Timmy?" she whispered, shifting from one foot to the next.

"Mmpf." he groaned, not wanting her to know he was fully awake.

"I was wondering... could I sleep in here tonight maybe?" she stammered a bit... but he couldn't answer normally if he didn't want to end up in an awkward conversation.

"Mmm." He crawled out from the pile of blankets... stumbling wasn't so much acting since his body was tired. She protested a bit about him changing spots, but he didn't care. He'd just curl up under the blanket on the bed. It would feel almost the same. Then he stiffened as she got into the bed with him. He knew it wasn't going to be sexual... but it still felt awkward. He tensed up more when she snuggled real close to him.

"Good night Timmy." she said almost breathlessly...

"Mmpf." He muttered, as he relaxed a bit...

He didn't know what it was, but her being there was actually calming after he got used to it... more so than his pallet of blankets. The last thing he remembered before going to sleep was the feel of her breathing under his arms, the sound of her steady breathing... and how it felt when he pulled her closer. To him... This was starting to be a good thing after all.


	2. Chapter 2

AVAVA  
( Veronica's PoV)

VAVAV

The blonde stalked the mall in search of her favorite toy, like she had so many times before, for so many days, for the last year. She wondered why her little pet had decided to run off. Actually she didn't care why he ran off, his reasons didn't mean anything to her. He belonged to her. Plain and simple. She wanted him back.

At first when Timmy had ran off, she didn't really mind it. He had just been another misplaced possession that she had lost. Easily remedied, or so she had thought. She had assumed all she had to do was replace the possession with a shiny new one. Many of the unpopular boys wanted a chance into her bed. Though none of them compared to her former toy. Was it because he was the first human toy she had owned? Or was it because he had nothing, so he gave everything without worrying about loss? It didn't matter what it was. All she knew was the new toys... they broke too easy.

She passed store after store not interested in them, nor the items they held. Mainly because this was where she had saw her toy last, just a few days ago. He had resulted to stealing money from strangers. Didn't the boy know? All he had to do was come back to her, and anything he ever wanted, desired, could be his for the asking. Anything he wanted... well as long as he was a good boy. Good boys get rewards, bad boys get... a different kind of reward. A reward that seemed to have broken the others. How was she supposed to know boys were so fragile? Timmy didn't seem to be effected by it. Which only proved, while unpopular, Timmy was worth more than all the others. He was special, and she wanted him back!

The last time she had saw him, he was being chased by some security guard, which she made sure had been fired after calling her father. No one messed with her toys but her. The only other person that had been there was a red headed women... no doubt someone Timmy had taken something from, she had been the one to call the guard. Didn't matter, once she found out who that women was, she'd make sure her daddy took care of her.

"Damn it," she muttered looking around, not seeing her prize. But did notice two people that might be able to help. Yes, two of her pets old friends. The bald kid, and the blonde one. What were their names again? She scoffed, it didn't matter if she knew their names, they would talk to her anyways. "You two hold up."

Both boys looked at each other, then behind them, obviously not sure she had been talking to them. She thought the bald one was supposed to be smart. Guess she remembered wrong.

"Yeah you two." She walked up to them, trying to hid the disgust in her voice. She could tell by looking at them, they were very breakable... and it didn't please her. "Have you see my pe... I mean Have you seen Timmy around here lately?"

"Uh... Timmy's been gone for a few years now. Ran away you know." The blonde just looked at his friend.

"Yeah, three years actually. No one has seen him since." The bald one spoke.

"No, I saw him here the other day. And he was at my place a year ago." Both of them seemed completely shocked... and she left them like that. Obviously if they didn't know Timmy had been coming to the mall, then they wouldn't be of use to her. Should have figured as much, since he hadn't stayed with them. Useless toys.

AVAVA

( Vicki's PoV )

VAVAV

She'd watched him over the last few days. He still kept himself distanced from her and Tootie. Tootie wasn't making it hard for him to stay distant, but still he tried. She was worried about him. There were times when he seemed to be completely lost in his own mind, which wouldn't be a bad thing, everyone gets lost in thought from time to time. It was more directly after he came back to 'reality' his eyes wasn't focused, and he seemed a little wild during those moments. The fact that it unnerved Tootie was a big part of why she watched him. Because, she didn't think that anything that Timmy could do would unnerve Tootie.

Vicki wasn't actually worried that Timmy would hurt Tootie in any way, well not on purpose. There were times that Timmy had difficulties, just adjusting, rather readjusting to a normal living environment. It was almost like he had gone wild... maybe he had. At least he was now sleeping in the bed, verses the massive pile of blankets he had been using. Though she wondered where they had come from, she was sure hat he hadn't brought that many with him in the first place... maybe he went back to the bus while Tootie was in school, and she was at work. Come to think of it, the only real incident that Timmy had become angry had been when Tootie had taken the blankets to wash them. Even then it had only been arguing.

At the moment he had the same look on his face. Tootie was busy preparing dinner, so luckily she didn't have to worry about Tootie being nervous. Vicki wasn't actually nervous at all. Okay so he had managed to pin her to the bed... didn't mean he was stronger than her. Just the kiss caught her off guard. That had to be it. Just thinking about that time sent shivers down her spine... and not the good kind.

"Vicki, Timmy, time for dinner!" Tootie called from the kitchen.

"Coming." Vicki called, then focused on Timmy again. "Timmy?"

He didn't answer. She walked over and called his name again, with the same response. Alright... she thought as she reached down and put her hand on his shoulder, intending to shake him a bit to get his attention. It all happened so fast, she hadn't been sure what happened until it did. Actually she wasn't sure how it happened. One moment she was standing there, the next she was face down on the floor, Timmy holding her arm up behind her back. When she tried to move, Timmy only moved her arm up a bit more, causing more pain to run through her. At first she was scared about how fast it all happened... but that fear was a caress compared to when he spoke.

"I'm not your pet anymore, Veronica. Don't ever touch me again." His voice was like venom, it made all her blood run cold, and she swore her heart stopped once. Wait... Veronica?

"Timmy...Ahh." he pushed her arm higher. "It's... Vicki. Not Veronica... Please... Please let me go."

She wondered if reminding him who she was had been wise. Before they had met again, he saw her as a cold mean bitch... and he was right. What if he became more mad... he could actually break her arm. Despite the pain, she couldn't yell out. If Tootie came in... would he see Tootie as who she was... or would he see her as the person that shattered his world? No Tootie could not come out here.

"Guys... are you coming?" Tootie called.

"Timmy..." All at once the pain in her arm stopped, turning into a dull throb as it was let go. The weight on her back also was gone. Slowly... very slowly she got up looking behind her. Timmy was backed into a corner, his eyes wide. She wanted to go to him and tell him it was alright... but her mind refused. Right now he is a scared, wild animal... that's backed into a corner. You do not corner a scared animal. She didn't like to think of this boy as an animal... as a pet... but after all he'd been though, he resembled an animal. "In a second... just wait right there."

"I... I d-didn't mean to." Timmy stammered.

AVAVA  
( Timmy's PoV )  
VAVAV

Disgust filled him as his mind wandered about his time with Veronica. Something that he had been able to put behind him for so long. After that night when Vicki made him talk... well she didn't make him talk, he wanted her to know. Wanted to make her see what she had done to him. What her constant torment had made him choose over living the life he'd been living.

Veronica had always seemed high-strung to him. While at first her carnal desires had seemed... simple enough. Though as time progressed she pushed boundaries... he'd done things that he never thought he would do. Never even imagined. He didn't have much of a choice in the matter. Do that, or go back to his meaningless existence.

Then again, his life here wasn't so much better. Did the servants really think he didn't know what they said in hushed whispers? Did they really think that he couldn't hear what they called him? Even Vicki had lines she wouldn't cross... these people were the worst of the worst. And the way they looked at him when they thought he didn't see, or wasn't paying attention... like he had corrupted their precious little Veronica. Maybe it was his fault, he never told her no... he just did as bid.

How it disgusted him. Then he felt a hand grasp his shoulder and squeeze lightly. That was her signal... the signal Veronica used in front of the servants to tell him she wanted him... that she would be waiting for him in his room. Always his room, it was like the thought of him in her's would soil her room. But not this time. He was tired of the whispers, tired of the stares... and how he hated her taste. Every part of the girl tasted bitter, even after he bathed her. Not this time though, never again.

He grabbed the hand on his shoulder, twisting it as he turned, forcing that blonde slut to the floor... why did he see red? Didn't matter, she wasn't going to touch him anymore, she wasn't going to make him... Never again! He moved her hand to the small of her back.

"I'm not your pet anymore, Veronica. Don't ever touch me again." Veronica... why does her hair look red? Just a trick...

"Timmy...Ahh." he pushed her arm higher, no she wasn't going to talk her way out of this one. Not again. He wouldn't be fooled. "It's... Vicki. Not Veronica... Please... Please let me go."

Vicki? Was it Vicki? Red hair... No it was a trick... had to be one. Veronica was known for her tricks.

"Guys... are you coming?" A voice called... that voice. He knew that voice it was Tootie And if that was Tootie then...

"Timmy..." The voice was almost pleading. He released her arm and jumped back, then slowly backed himself into a corner. He just stared at the female, that was now getting up. Oh God, it was Vicki... what was she going to do to him. She was going to kill him, or at the very least throw him out. He had just attacked Vicki. "In a second... just wait right there."

"I... I d-didn't mean to." He hadn't meant to, seriously, completely hadn't meant to. He didn't even know it was her. Wait, didn't know it was her? What was wrong with him? He needed to be locked up, he couldn't control himself, that was painfully obvious.

AVAVA  
( Tootie's PoV )

VAVAV

What in the world was taking those two, she wondered as she walked out of the kitchen. She had expected them to be wrapped up in a show on television. Or to have been talking about something... anything. But she hadn't expected to see Timmy backed into a corner, with Vicki staring at him. What was she doing to him? She was supposed to be nicer now, wasn't she? She was supposed to be nicer all around.

"What are you doing Vicki!" Tootie almost growled, which shocked her. And surprised her when Vicki jumped.

"N-Nothing... I just accidentally startled Timmy is all. He was thinking, and I guess I scared him." Vicki hadn't looked away from Timmy the entire time, so she couldn't tell is Vicki was being truthful or not. Timmy went from looking frightened to just surprised. Like he wasn't sure what had happened.

"Timmy?" She asked him, and he looked at her.

"I-I didn't?" He looked at Vicki who shook her head, and agreed that he didn't. Tootie wasn't sure what was going on. Only that hell must be about to freeze over, if those two were agreeing on something, or already had frozen over.

"Okay well come on lets eat." Tootie walked into the kitchen and waited from them to come join her.

AVAVA

Dinner went by with idol chatter, between her and Vicki. Timmy just seemed focused on eating... which at first surprised her, and Vicki too it seemed. Timmy hadn't actually eaten in front of them since he'd arrived. Something obviously had shaken him up. But it couldn't have been Vicki. She wouldn't believe that Vicki had started being mean to him again... not after all she had done to help him. As soon as Timmy finished, he put his dishes into the dish washer and darted to his room... Obviously that would be last time they saw him tonight... well the last time he'd be seen outside of his room. She wanted to talk to him alone... maybe if something upset him, he'd tell her in private.

Once the dishes had been placed in the dishwasher, and Vicki was heading to take a shower, Tootie went down the hallway that lead to their rooms. She went straight to Timmy's, knocked once and entered before he said to go away, or anything else. When closed the door behind her, she noticed him on the bed, his head in his hands.

"Are you alright Timmy?" She asked cautiously. There were times when Timmy scared her, she didn't think that he was any danger to her. She knew that he wasn't a danger to her, but she wondered about the scars on his arms that she hadn't asked him about yet. That she couldn't ask him about, not yet. She didn't want to think that he'd hurt himself, but sometimes he had this look in his eyes... she couldn't describe it. Only that she didn't know what he might do during those times.

"I-I don't know... I just don't know..." He sighed and his shoulders fell some. She didn't think she'd ever seen him like this. Even when he tried to tell her about Veronica. But he seemed to be crumbling.

"You know Timmy, you can tell me anything. I'm here. Vicki is here." It was true that she would be there for him, but Vicki... she didn't know if Vicki had caused him to be afraid earlier, or if it was innocent. All she really had to go on, was the fact that he was hiding in a corner, and Vicki was standing up. At one point in time, she would have just known, that Vicki was the cause. But she wasn't entirely sure now... couldn't be. Vicki had changed.

"I don't think so." Timmy's voice quivered slightly. He seemed to pull into himself a bit more. "I-I know that you and V-Vicki want to help. I really do. It's only... after what I did... Maybe she... maybe you would both be better off if I left."

"What could you do to Vicki," She almost laughed. She didn't want to belittle him, but the fact was Vicki wasn't shaken by anyone.

"I think I hurt her."

AVAVA

( Vicki's PoV )

VAVAV

Vicki walked out of the shower still dying her hair. When Tootie stopped her. It was obvious she was troubled, and the only thing it could have been would be if Timmy had told Tootie what happened.

"So is it true?" Tootie asked, straight and to the point. She didn't expect less from her sister.

"Is what true?" Vicki continued to her room, with Tootie following.

"You know what I'm asking. Did what Timmy say happen?" Tootie sat on her bed while she continued drying her hair.

"Until you tell me what he said... how am I supposed to tell you if it was true or not?" Vicki had hoped if she beat around the bush long enough, Tootie would get frustrated and leave. She really didn't want to talk about it. Hell she was still thinking about what happened. It was obvious that Timmy thought she was Veronica. Which only raised questions. The main one being... what the hell did Veronica do to Timmy?

"Well he said..." It was obvious that he remembered more than she had. Mainly because being taken to the floor was so sudden. But other than that, and the fact that he admitted that he thought she had been Veronica... she agreed it had been true. "So what are we going to do?"

"Well I'm going to find out what Veronica did to him, for starters." Vicki sat down, then laid back on her bed and sighed. "At the same time, I don't even know if I can stomach what happened. I mean... no offense Toots, but out of all of you I babysat... he had the strongest will, and I never once broke it. He always fought back, in his own way. I don't even want to know what she did to make him like this. And that is saying something."

"I didn't even think about that. You know... I did notice something." Vicki sat up and looked at her sister. "There are scars on his arms, like cuts, and I don't know but it looked... I don't know... You don't think?"

"Maybe..." Vicki wasn't sure what happened to Timmy, but she knew a few things. First, Timmy had a strong will, not easily broken. Second, what ever broke him had to be Veronica, given the outburst in the living room. And third, Veronica had always been a bit different. So much so, even Vicki wouldn't watch her. Vicki always had a feeling Veronica was slightly demented, and again... that was saying something, coming from her. "But we can't let her have him back..."

AVAVA

( Timmy's PoV )  
VAVAV

Tootie had left his room, he waited and listened until finally he heard Vicki come out of the bathroom, then listened while they both went into Vicki's room. He gathered up his items, this time determined that he would leave. Tootie had paid too much attention to his arms... he couldn't let her see the rest. No matter what she said... there was no way she'd accept the rest of him.

He grabbed his bags, and saved himself the mild pain of jumping from the window and just used the door. With both sisters talking about him, he'd have enough time to leave. He looked around the living room and into the kitchen. He'd miss this. He'd miss the warmth. He knew that he couldn't even return to the bus, that would be the first place Vicki would look for him.

When he last counted his money from before he went with Vicki, he'd had a bit over seven thousand dollars. Enough to stay in a cheap motel, and food for a little over four months. When those few months were over though, what would he have? Nothing. He shook his head, and walked out the door into the cold unforgiving night. He assumed Vicki wouldn't notice he was gone until about half way through the next day. She didn't check on him before she left for work, and Tootie would only rouse him after noon if he wasn't already up. So he could go back to the bus, and have until then to disappear.

AVAVA  
( Tootie's PoV )  
VAVAV

Her and Vicki sat in Vicki's room a while after talking. Maybe they were both just trying to make sense of everything. Or at least just absorb it all. Vicki was right though. It had to be something big if it broke Timmy, had to be something horrifying. Things her mind just didn't want to even acknowledge existed.

"It's really coming down now huh?" Vicki's comment left her confused a moment until she followed Vicki's gaze. Oh the snow, she thought.

"Yeah it is. The weatherman said that it was going to be a big one tonight." Tootie turned her attention back to her sister. Something inside her didn't feel right.

"Yeah, my boss called telling me not to come in tomorrow, that he won't be opening tomorrow. Doesn't expect anyone to even be able to make it into town." Vicki smiled, "Which means I'll have two captive victims. Kidding kidding. But I will get a chance to relax though."

"Since you don't work tomorrow, and I obviously won't be going to school tomorrow. How about we get some hot chocolate, and try to cheer Timmy up some? It couldn't hurt." Tootie looked at her sister, and hoped that it would work. It wouldn't fix all Timmy's problems, but it might give him a moment of happiness. That and might help him to trust them both a little more.

"Alright, you go get started, and I'll get Timmy, once I finish getting dressed."

AVAVA

Tootie had just finished making the hot chocolate when she heard Vicki say something. She couldn't understand what she said, or asked. She put the cups on the table and walked out into the living room.

"What's that Vicki?" Tootie called up the stairs. Most likely Vicki was having issues with getting Timmy to come down. Timmy wasn't very sociable

"I asked if was Timmy is down there with you." Vicki said appearing at the top of the stairs.

"No, he's not down here," Of course he wasn't down here, she'd watched him lay down for bed. It couldn't have been more than an hour before.

"Well he's not up here..." Vicki disappeared back down the hallway. "And his bags are gone. I swear I'm going to choke him when I find him."

Tootie darted up the stairs to Timmy's room first, then to her own to get dressed in warmer clothing. She would be going out with Vicki to find him. She knew that was what Vicki had planned.

AVAVA

"What about that bus you talked about?" Tootie looked over from the passenger seat, after making another circuit around the mall.

"I think he'd know that would be the first place I'd look." Tootie had to agree with her. It would be the first place... but what if he counted on her thinking that way? What if he assumed she wouldn't look there, because it would be too obvious? Maybe...

"Maybe he wasn't thinking? And the cold could have addled his mind a bit. Just trying to get warm"

"Maybe. Fine, we can look it's right down this road anyways. Can't hurt to look."

AVAVA

Vicki pulled into what looked to be a small junk yard. Tootie had tried to imagine the place that Vicki had described before. Her mind hadn't gotten it right. And it was even worse when she followed Vicki into the bus. It was a total mess. Vicki just looked around.

"Where is he?" Vicki continued looking around.

"Maybe I was wrong." Tootie muttered.

"No, the lantern is lit. Timmy put it out when he left... even if he didn't, the oil wouldn't have lasted this long. Meaning he lit it." Vicki and her both shivered, it was getting colder by the minute. A little more inspection showed that Timmy's bags were there, so was his money. But no Timmy. This seemed to be very odd.

AVAVA  
( Timmy's PoV )  
VAVAV

He couldn't see, and he had a major headache.

The last thing he remembered was pushing his way through the snow, and finally making it to the bus. He'd dropped his bags, and lit the oil lamp. Then everything went dark. The back of his head throbbed as he tried to think about what happened. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't figure out what happened. Then again what happened didn't matter at the moment. What mattered right now, had to be why he couldn't see.

A familiar sound cut through the air, and he placed it a moment too late as he felt something hit him across his back, causing him to scream out. He knew this feeling.

"You have been a bad... bad... boy!" he heard Veronica snarl, then twice more he was hit, with what he knew was Veronica's whip, it had to be. "A whole year! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I-I am sor-ahhh," The whips slashed across his back again, and he could feel warm wetness slowly moving down his back. So she was mad enough to make him bleed. "I'm sorry Veronica... I'm sorry. Forgive..."

"Shut up." Veronica snarled. "The only reason I'm not going to punish you any more today, is because I realized how valuable you are to me. But don't get all cocky about it... you can still be replaced."

Then he felt hands on his face, then something removed from his face. A blindfold. It took him a moment to focus on where he was. Tied to the bed posts, of the bed he used when he was there, standing up. He didn't have to look down to know he was naked. He just wondered if only slightly, how she managed to get him there... she didn't like her servants to know about her... private life.

"Should I make you sleep tied like that?" She giggled as he felt her hand caress his bottom. "It would teach you a lesson. But I've missed you. If I untie you, will you be a good boy?"

"Yes ma'am." What choice did he really have? He should have never left Vicki and Tootie's house. Little too late to think about it now. He fell to the floor as his arms were released. Only then did Veronica actually come into sight. Her blonde hair flowing over her bare shoulders. Her perky beasts hidden by her hair. Her flat stomach, and the butterfly bellybutton ring. Finally the hairless pink folds of her nether region. She laid on his bed looking at him kneeling at the foot of the bed.

"What are you waiting for? Was I too rough? Aww... come here." She helped him up onto the bed, laying him down. His back burned as he laid back, and he was sure it was due to the whip marks on his back. This was why Veronica bothered him... she was so sweet at times... then she just turned sadistic. Her hand rubbed his chest, then moved up to his cheek. "Rest tonight... then when you are better, we'll get back to the fun." her lips grazed his, "I've missed you." Then she was gone.

AVAVA

He couldn't stay here, he couldn't stay at the bus... there was no where for him to go, he thought to himself. No wait... Vicki and Tootie's. Veronica would never look there. And if she did... that was Vicki's domain... no one went against Vicki. But how would he get back? His legs barely worked, his back stung. No matter, he thought as he pushed himself up. Either he would make it there, or freeze to death. But he wouldn't remain here.

Slowly, very slowly he found a shirt and put it on. Underwear, pants, socks shoes. He couldn't find a jacket... so he settled for two sweaters. He couldn't make it through the house undetected, not tonight... at least not until later. So he'd have to go out the window. Luckily his room was on the first floor. So he climbed out, and slowly made his way through the waist high snow. He knew with out a doubt, he was leaving a trail someone could follow to where ever he went... but he'd have to take that chance. He had to try to run. He couldn't... wouldn't touch Veronica like that again.

It felt like it took hours, his legs were numb. He was shivering, but he made it back to the bus. He planned to go to Vicki and Tootie's, but he needed his stuff first. If for nothing else, his jacket. He could see it. He was almost there. He stumbled the last few steps and ended up running into the door of the bus. Right before everything went black, he swore he heard voices... swore he felt hands touching him... but the darkness swept him away.

AVAVA

( Vicki's PoV )

VAVAV

It had been two hours since they got there. She found and lit four more of the oil lamps, and it was a lot warmer in the bus now. Normally she would have worried about using all the oil... but Timmy wasn't going to stay there. But it also gave her and Tootie some time to talk. Mostly about being in the bus. Neither of them could imagine living there for a year... alone. Maybe it was an acquired taste. Didn't matter, because once Timmy returned, she was taking him home.

"So he really lived here?" Tootie asked, for about the hundredth time since arriving. She couldn't get angry, when she first saw the place, she'd kept thinking the same thing. This place?

"Yeah... but he's not going to stay here. We are going to take him back with..." Something hit the door, both her and Tootie looked towards it. Slowly they went to the door, and Vicki pulled the lever opening it.

"Timmy?" Tootie called out, and Vicki reached down pulling him into the bus, and closing the door.

"Tootie grab his bags, take them to the car. And start it." Vicki handed her the keys. "Then come back here, we'll wait in here until it's warmed up. She watched Tootie run out the door with the bags. "Timmy? Come on Twerp wake up."

"Is he alright?" Tootie was back, and the door was closed.

"Yeah I think he'll be okay, we need to let him warm up." Vicki said quietly. Honestly she wasn't sure... they'd just get him back to their house. There was no way they'd made it to the hospital tonight. He was only out in the cold... so at worst mild hypothermia, his lips weren't blue, so he should be fine.

Half an hour later, they both carried Timmy, who was a lot warmer, but still unconscious back into the house. Tootie grabbed some of his blankets from the bag laying them on the couch, before laying him on it, then wrapped it around him. They went into the kitchen, where Vicki put the hot chocolate into the microwave.

"What's on your hands Toots?" Vicki asked.

"Huh?" Tootie looked at her hands, and shuttered.

Vicki realized what it was about the same time Tootie did. Blood. They both ran back to the living room, and unwrapped Timmy. Tootie had mentioned the scars on his arm, but she hadn't quite expected the amount. But none one them were bleeding. It wasn't his head. They sat him up, and noticed a blood on the blanket. Slowly they removed the sweatshirts, then carefully pulled off the shirt.

"D-DOn't... look..." Timmy obviously had regained consciousness.

"What happened?" Vicki asked. Tootie... all she could do was stare. Vicki had the same issue, she couldn't look away. Maybe old scars lined his back, and his front. The way some of the marks vanished below the waist of his pants... she could only assume that his lower half held the same marks. And with cold certainly, she knew she had been right. She now knew what Veronica had done to him, and she didn't want to know anymore. "Tootie? Tootie... Tootie!"

"What?" Tootie's eyes were as big as they could be, she was shocked... still in shock.

"Help me get him to the bathroom... then... then... first-aid kit, bring me that." She wasn't even sure anything in the kit would be useful.

In the bathroom, Vicki unbuttoned his pants, to which he started protesting. She quieted his protests, and wished he would continue protesting, when he started crying. She could handle him fighting back... she couldn't handle the tears. Sadly she had been right again, the scars ran across his lower body. In fact it seemed the only parts of him that remained unmarred were his face, and genitals. What had that girl done to him... no... why had she done this... no... How could she do this to him?

"Oh god." Vicki had just managed to cover Timmy's lower half before Tootie came in.

"Stay still Timmy." Vicki rubbed his shoulder softly as she looked through the first-aid kit. She found a few butterfly bandages, using them on the one mark that had been bleeding after she cleaned it. Then put a gauze bandage over them. Finally she use aloe on the other marks that didn't break the skin.

He continued to cry the entire time, though he made no noise. She wondered if it was because he was embarrassed, or if it was something, literally beaten into him by Veronica. After helping him into his bed, watching Tootie sit by his side as he wept. He understood how Timmy forgave her so easily. Nothing she had done, could rival this. She was mean and twisted... but she didn't even think she could threaten to do this to anyone.

AVAVA  
( Tootie's PoV )  
VAVAV

Timmy had withdrew almost completely since they brought him back night before last. The snow continued to fall, effectively shutting down the city. The news stated the city would remain so, until snow stopped accumulating, to make it easier to clear. It didn't really make much sense, but that was Dimmsdale for you.

She looked over to Timmy, while he did seem more withdrawn, he had been out of the room most of the time. Though he didn't say anything, and never moved from wherever he was, except to eat something... which was hard to get him to do. Or to use the restroom, which he'd go to, and stay for long periods of time.

The only real kind of sounds he made, were when she or Vicki changed his bandages, or applied more aloe to the other marks on his back. Vicki had asked him several times where they came from, even though they both knew. She just wanted confirmation. The thing was, nothing could be done legally about Veronica. Letting the police or hospital know, they'd find and inform Timmy's parents. Which normally would be a good thing... except with how they treated him, she didn't think his psyche could handle that. And luckily Vicki agreed with her on the matter. Which meant Veronica was a problem they needed to deal with outside the law.


	3. Chapter 3

AVAVA  
( Tootie's PoV )

VAVAV

More than a month had passed and Christmas was rapidly approaching. Normally Tootie would be in full holiday spirits, ready to share the joy with her friends, family, which was Vicki, and neighbors. This year she didn't feel the same burst of holiday energy that she normally had. This year the rose colored glassed that she'd worn for so long... were taken off of her by force... letting her see the world for what it was. Cold and cruel. She'd seen what had been done to Timmy, seen the scars that... that... monster had left on him. It took them weeks to get him to tell them what had happened the night he stumbled back to the bus. The night they'd seen everything he'd tried to hide. Tootie still couldn't figure out how Veronica could have done that to him. Vicki hadn't even been able to stomach seeing it.

Veronica had always seemed off her rocker. But Tootie hadn't expected her to be... that. She and Vicki listened to Timmy tell them about what happened when he 'displeased' Veronica. About the beatings, and they had learned that not all the marks on his body had come from just the whip, that some were actually cuts made with a knife, and not always from Veronica. That the punishments were given for a wide range of reasons. Mostly instances where Veronica said he had been bad. For instance, obvious reasons like him losing his temper, and yelling at her. Which Tootie understood why he would get upset. To something as small as forgetting sugar in her tea. It sent chills down his spine as he told her about Veronica and her... different sides. One was sweet, in a lustful way. Always doting on him. Then the other... that reveled in his pain, and humiliation.

"Hey Vicki?" Tootie looked over to her sister sitting next to her on the couch. Timmy had fallen asleep in the chair a while before.

"Yeah?" She turned away from the television to give Tootie her full attention.

"You think that Timmy'll be able to lead a normal life?" That was the question they both had wondered, she was sure. Physically he was scared... but wasn't crippled. Though mentally, Veronica did a number on the boy.

"I really don't know." Vicki looked over at Timmy, and Tootie could only imagine what she was thinking. Though at the same time, she really didn't want to know. "Maybe, maybe not."

"Well that's not an answer." Tootie huffed.

"No... but, I can't say for sure. It depends on Timmy. If he can move on, or if he's going to end up trapped in the past. I can't say which he'll choose."

"Think there's anything we can do to help him?" She watched her sister. Ever since their parents had run out, leaving them to fend for themselves, Vicki had been who she looked to when she needed guidance. Even if not many thought it wise, since she was Vicki after all. But Vicki... she had been the only one there.

"Come on Toots, you know that I'm no good at that kinda crap." Vicki just looked at her, and Tootie returned her sister's look. Okay, yeah. So Vicki was not the most sensitive person in the world. Nor did she excel at knowing what people needed. But she was the only glimmer of hope Tootie had at the moment. "But... I guess the only thing we, and by we, I mostly mean you, because you know... I'm not really the person people trust with matters like this, can do for him is to just be here for him."

"I think Timmy trusts you. Or else he wouldn't have come with you that night and he sure wouldn't have stayed."

"He didn't stay, he tried running away, and ended up back with that psycho."

AVAVA  
( Vicki's PoV )

VAVAV

"He didn't stay, he tried running away, and ended up back with that psycho." That's what had bothered her more than anything. She'd tried helping him best she could. She offered him a place to stay. She didn't tell his parents were he was. She hadn't even taken him to the hospital when everything inside her screamed he needed to go, because he protested so much. And yet, he had run away.

Yes. She'd made his life a living hell when she was a confused teen. Her parents were crap, so she acted out. They didn't pay any attention to her, when all she truly wanted had been attention... attention of any kind. Now she understood what she had done. Now she was older, with responsibilities. She understood how he had felt all this time, even if he didn't know it. Well she didn't know what it was like being used the way he had been by Veronica, but the parents thing, and being ignored. Maybe if he had a sibling... someone to talk to about his parents... Maybe that's why she hadn't run away... because she had Tootie.

She wanted to think... if Timmy had come to her and explained what was going on. She would have tried to help... Yes, she would have tried to help... She tortured him because she always thought he was some privileged, spoiled kid. If she had of known he felt as bad as her, she knew she would have tried.

"What?" Vicki looked at her younger sister, who had been calling her name. "Sorry I was lost in thought. What did you say?"

"I said, he ran away because he got scared. Look at what Veronica did to him." Vicki looked over at Timmy who was still sleeping in the chair. How could she forget what that... that... monster had done to him. She had been the one to clean the marks on his back. She'd been the one to discover how much of his body had been marred by that beast. "We are females... maybe it's hard for him to trust us... I mean, who would have thought Veronica was capable of that?"

"How could he think I'd ever do... that... to anyone? I mean, I was mean... and I was bitchy... but my God." Vicki felt her lunch start to rise, at the thought of Timmy receiving those marks. At how he must have screamed in pain. She didn't even think she could witness that, much less do it. Though, like most times, her sister did have a point. It would be hard for him to trust. "But... maybe you have a point Toots."

AVAVA

Vicki had just finished putting the clean dishes away from the dishwasher. Dinner had gone about the same as it normally did. Her and Tootie talking mostly, and Timmy just sitting there. He would eat in front of them now, but still he offered little to no conversation himself. Actually except for explaining the torture, upon their request, he hadn't even spoken to her since he'd stumbled back to the bus. It was concerning, because she knew that she couldn't help, if he wouldn't let her. Though inside her mind, she didn't even know if she could help him.

Tootie had gone to bed, shortly after Timmy had left to his room, and Vicki stood staring out the window. Another blizzard was upon them. They hadn't seen this much snow in a very long time... in fact. It hadn't snowed like this since before Vicki had been born. Another couple of days the three of them would be confined to the apartment. It wouldn't be so bad if Timmy actually trusted her... trusted either of them. He needed someone to talk to, that she knew. But he just didn't seem to want to open up to either of them.

"Oh... sorry, I thought everyone was in bed." The voice snapped her out of her thoughts. The voice was rough, and harsh. She wasn't sure if it was from lack of use, or crying at nights. She had wanted to comfort the boy the nights that she had heard him. But she also didn't want to add to his humiliation.

"No!" she said, when he started back towards the hallway, maybe a bit too loud causing Timmy to flinch then back against the wall apologizing. Stupid, she mentally scolded herself. She knew she had to be careful with how she said things. He was still so skittish. She continued in a much softer voice. "I mean, you don't have to go. I was just looking at the snow."

"Oh." was all he offered. At least he'd moved away from the wall. It's been a couple months since he'd been with them, and yet he was still so painfully thin, despite how much they tried to feed him.

"Were you coming to look outside?" His room didn't have a window, neither did Tootie's, since they were in the interior of the apartment building, so she had only guessed that to be the motive. A nod was his only answer, that and to move closer to the window, while still trying to stay away from her. "Timmy... I want you to know. Though you might not believe me, but... I'd never... I could never do anything like -she- did to you."

"I know." He spoke quickly and without hesitation. It was like he was sure that she wouldn't have done it. Which was true, she could never do that. But if he was supposed to be afraid of females, then why didn't he think that she would? "Because... you were mean, and you were hateful. But you were never cruel. Not like that. Deep down I always knew... there was kindness. Didn't mean I didn't hate you for a long time, for everything that you did do. After Veronica though... nothing you did, seemed so bad anymore."

"I... I don't know what to say." She didn't expect him to even speak with her. She looked over at the younger teen. He still looked so fragile, in clothing that didn't even belong to him, that didn't fit him. He was so thin, even Tootie's pants were too big. Then again, Tootie had more hips than he did. Which gave her an idea for some things to get him for the upcoming holiday.

"You're not good with this stuff, you don't have to say anything. But still I thought I should thank you, I never have. You know, you could have let that guard catch me... or left me in that bus. Or hell you could have even left me in the snow when I ran off. Hell you even went looking for me, if you hadn't, I'm sure I would have died of hypothermia."

"It's the least I could do, after all. It's my fault this all happened." It had been. Because of everything she'd done to him in the past... all of it lead back to her.

"I said it was all your fault. But it wasn't, not completely. My parents... they didn't really care enough to see the truth. So I'm sure I would have ran away sooner or later anyways. It's not completely your fault. Well I'm going to bed." She watched him leave, with a new found admiration of the boy. The boy that was fragile and strong at the same time. And most of the weight she'd been carrying on her shoulders had been lifted. And when she finally went to bed, she did so feeling much more relaxed than she usually did.

AVAVA

( Timmy's PoV )

VAVAV

Timmy stood under the shower head, enjoying the hot water flowing out of it. Even after the many showers he'd taken there, he hadn't taken any of them for granted. Though he normally enjoyed the water, and let his mind relax, this time he was unable to do so. He had been thinking about the talk he had with Vicki the night before. It had made him feel better to forgive her for the things she'd done. It had also caused him to wonder about the other sister.

The sister that he had had feelings for. Still had feelings for, even though she had been one of the biggest reasons for everything that happened to him. But he had to forgive Tootie... didn't he? He forgave Vicki, one of the other biggest reasons. So, if he forgave one, he had to forgive the other. Tootie had been special to him. Tootie said she had cared about him. It wasn't her fault that he ended up the way he did. It wasn't her fault he'd ignored her for so long... then hid how he felt, not wanting to chance losing his friendship. In fact it had been him that always wanted her to pull back some. Just mellow out with her advancements. It really had been his fault.

He sighed pushing all those thoughts out of his mind. He got out of the shower, and got dressed. Despite everything, today was the day, the day that he would leave the house with the two sisters. Today he was going to go shopping for Christmas. At first he hadn't wanted to use any of the money that he had... liberated from the former owners. However it seemed that Tootie and Vicki wouldn't let him leave. So the money had become useless. If he bought the sisters presents, then it would once again have a use. Though he really didn't want to go. He had no clue what to get the two girls... that already seemed to have everything they wanted.

AVAVA

He wandered around the mall, with Tootie and Vicki not far behind. They gave him enough space so they wouldn't know what he bought... but kept him pretty much in eyesight. He wasn't sure if they were doing it for his protection, or if they were watching him so he wouldn't run off again. Not that it would be hard if he wanted to. After all, this mall had been his hunting ground. He knew every inch of it. He hadn't even wanted to come back. But Vicki insisted that he didn't look the same after he was cleaned and dressed differently. He wasn't to sure about it... but he trusted her judgment, and could run if he needed to anyways. That and he hadn't seen the guard that had almost caught him.

Thoughts of all kinds went through his mind. Sadly none of them pertained to gifts for the ones following him. Tootie he knew would accept almost anything from him, and he knew the things that she liked. Vicki... well he didn't know enough her... well about who she had become. Vicki wasn't the same person that he remembered. Not that he actually knew her well then.

He looked up and realized that he wasn't anywhere near any of the stores he was planning to look. He sighed and cursed himself for getting distracted by his own thoughts. He was here for a reason... the faster he did it, the faster he could get out of this evil place. The faster he didn't have to look at all these happy people... their masks of happiness, anyways. Timmy was a firm believer that people, most people, hid how they really felt this time of the year. A mock holiday spirit, it sickened him. He turned around to go back to the stores he had planned to visit, and ran into someone.

"Excuse me." Timmy said as he started to go around the person.

"Is that all you have to say to me?" Timmy shuttered at the voice he recognized. "You have been a very bad puppy."

"G-Go away, Veronica." He said, though his voice was meek and small.

"I plan to, and you are coming too." Her voice wavering between the sweet facade, and the anger she had tightly leashed.

"I have..." Have a what? A home to go to? It was a place he was safe at, but he wasn't sure he was allowed to call it his home. A family? Tootie and Vicki seemed to care... but Veronica had for a while at first too. No... they were not like this blonde demon. "I-I... I'm not going."

"Without me, you have nothing. You are nothing but a bad dog! No one else will care about you." He flinched at her words... something that had been beaten into him whenever she was angry, and yelled at him. He listened when she was angry, he didn't have a choice anymore. "You are MINE! So you are going to come back with me now. And maybe... if you're lucky. I won't punish you too much for running away, again."

"I h-have people that c-care about me now." He wished his voice didn't sound so damned meek. But he couldn't yell at her, no matter how much he wanted to, something inside him just wouldn't. Maybe because of all the whippings... he wasn't sure... but he couldn't yell at her.

"Care about you? A mutt?" She laughed coldly and her finger poked into his chest. "No one cares about you. I only put up with you, because you are mostly trained... we need to train you not to run away from home... but besides that you are okay. That... and you don't break, the new toys all broke! I like it when my toys don't break."

"Alright I've had enough of this." Another voice came from behind Veronica, whose face contorted in pain. When Timmy backed up he saw the hand gripping Veronica's hair pulling it back. Though he expected it to be Vicki... but it was Tootie.

"Lets start with, Timmy does have people that care about him." Vicki now came into view. Her voice low and menacing.

"Let go of me you little bit... aaa oww." Veronica was cut off by Tootie yanking her hair back forcefully.

"Timmy is not a pet of yours, you sick twisted bitch." Tootie almost growled, "Another thing, he's not 'nothing'. You just made him think that."

"He's not going back with you," Vicki's smile sent chills down his spine. He would have been afraid if he hadn't been at least partly sure that Vicki was on his side at the moment. "He's coming home with us, where he belongs."

"He's my PET. Now let go of me. Do you know who I am? I'll make your lives a living..." Veronica stopped when her hair was released... had Tootie finally just given up on him? "See now, that's much better. I'll take Timmy and you..."

"I know who, and what you are." Veronica had turned to face Tootie, and was once again interrupted by Tootie. Only this time... by Tootie's fist. Veronica fell to her knees holding her mouth... or nose... Timmy wasn't sure which.

"He's not you pet. He's my boyfriend! MINE!" Tootie growled again, and took a step towards Veronica, who fell backwards on the floor. "And if you ever touch him again..."

"...You'll wish it was Tootie you were up against." Vicki finished.

AVAVA

( Tootie's PoV )

VAVAV

Tootie sat at the table in the food court her arms crossed her chest. She wasn't too happy about what happened. Okay, so no one would have been happy about Veronica ruining Timmy's first outing since he arrived at their house. Not that wasn't it. It was the fact that Vicki had let Timmy have his way. Timmy insisted that he wanted to continue shopping. That he hadn't found anything for them. She didn't care if she got a gift or not... she could tell that Vicki didn't even really care. Timmy hadn't been able to not shiver since the encounter. He was scared... so why did Vicki have to give in? When she told them what she thought... she'd been sent to the food court.

Tootie could understand that maybe her temper hadn't been helpful in her argument... that it resulted in Timmy cowering. So she was here sitting at a table, looking at a drink she hadn't really wanted. And she'd been here for about an hour now. Even if she now understood Vicki's point, she was still upset that she was sent to a 'time out'. That's pretty much what it had been.

"Hey, Tootie!" A voice called from behind her. A voice she hadn't forgotten, even if she had stopped hanging around the person it belonged to. She turned to look at AJ, and noticed he was with Chester... as per-usual

"Oh... hey guys." They couldn't be there... because sooner or later Vicki would return... with Timmy in tow. If they found out... would Timmy run? More importantly, would they be able to find him again?

"Heya. It's been a while." It had been, a couple of years. She hadn't bothered talking with them, since they stopped hanging around Timmy. Where was no point to, since they couldn't help her, in per pursuit of Timmy.

"Yeah... I'm kinda waiting for my sister." Hopefully the fact that Vicki would be coming soon, might make them run.

"Oh well... we saw you and was curious about something." AJ continued, though didn't seem to be too worried. "You remember that blonde that used to hang around Trixie?"

"Yeah, I remember her. Veronica." How could she forget? Then again, they didn't know about the incident that had happened an hour before. Who would have guessed that Veronica would have turned out more cruel that Trixie? "What about her?"

"She was asking questions about Timmy a month ago... So we thought since we saw you, we'd ask if she'd questioned you." Chester sat across from her, as AJ took a chair on the side of the table. Great, Hopefully Vicki will see them, or Timmy will, and wait until they are gone. "Anyways. We told her that he'd ran away..."

"But she insisted that she'd seen him here the other day. That he'd even been at her house, a year ago." AJ continued. "So we thought, since you knew Timmy best, that you might know anything about it. We remember how you used to crush on him."

"I actually haven't seen him... not for a while." Well that wasn't a lie... an hour could be considered 'a while', right? "Besides... since you guys had been such 'good' friends, he'd have come to you... wouldn't he?" She couldn't keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

"Okay look, we know we were not the best friends we could have been."

"Yeah... we still assume it's because of us that he left. If we had of tried to find out what was wrong... maybe we could have helped him." AJ sighed, and looked at the table.

"Damn right!" Tootie raised her voice, then cleared her throat when people looked at her from around the food court. "I mean you two were crap friends... but it turns out... I wasn't that good of a friend either."

"Maybe he'll come back someday... Oh there's Vicki. Guess we should..." Chester had started to stand up, looking over her shoulder.

"Timmy?" AJ said after he looked to where Chester had been.

"Shit." Tootie muttered, Chester and AJ just looked between her, Vicki, and Timmy for a while before sitting back down in shock.

AVAVA

( Timmy's PoV )

VAVAV

He didn't know what to think as they rounded the corner that lead to the food court, and saw Chester and AJ sitting with Tootie. This was it. He was going to be sent back to his parents... wherever they had moved to. He would be alone again... Without Tootie, or Vicki. He would truly be alone. He wouldn't survive it... he'd make sure of that.

His body tensed, ready to run, when Vicki's hand rested on his shoulder. Her pink eyes stared into his. For some reason the look she was giving him made him feel like everything would be alright. He relaxed, and continued to walk with Vicki, his eyes cased down.

"Timmy?" Timmy could tell it was AJ without looking up. It'd been three years, but he'd never forget his ex best friend's voice.

"Shit." Tootie muttered, and he couldn't help but fell the same as he imagined she did.

"Baldy, Braces." Vicki's voice was even and calm. But one look up into her eyes, told him that she was just as nervous as he was.

"It's Chester," Chester muttered.

"My name's AJ." AJ seemed to have become a bit braver in the last three years. But, when Timmy looked up, both his old friends were staring at him. Tootie stood up from her seat and come to stand next to him and her sister. "What the hell. Timmy you've been with them all this time?"

"No." He said barely above a whisper.

"What did they do to you man?" Chester finally seemed to find his spine.

"Yeah, he's too scared to even speak." AJ stood up, as did Chester.

"We didn't do anything to him!" Tootie hissed.

"That... monster did it." Vicki growled.

"Monster? You expect us to believe a 'monster' did this? We aren't kids anymore, Vicki." AJ had more backbone than he imagined.

"I hate to disappoint you Baldy, but monsters are real. They just don't look like you thought they did when you were kids." Vicki walked towards them. "You don't believe me? Then sit down... we'll explain."

AVAVA

Whatever spine their friends had grown, had started to become brittle when Vicki told them to sit. He tuned out most of what she said, since he knew what happened better than Tootie, or Vicki, who were taking turns telling the story. Mainly because one would become too angry, or sad, in Tootie's case to continue. Then their spines seemed to turn to jelly when he was made to pull up his shirt to show them his back, and chest. Once it was over, he shrank down in his chair... he wished that they wouldn't look at him like that. He didn't want their pity.

"Monsters are real. And let me clue you two idiots in." Vicki's voice full of rage and barely controlled. "I did a lot to you all... but I couldn't do this. So that tells you what kind of person Veronica is."

"Is this true?" Chester's attention turned to Timmy, along with AJ's.

"Yeah." He muttered and looked away. Ashamed and humiliated. He didn't want to be here anymore. He never wanted to leave Vicki and Tootie's house again.

"Do you parents know where you are Timmy?" AJ asked, causing Timmy to flinch.

"I d-don't want them to k-know." He tired not to stammer, he tried not to be afraid.

AVAVA

( AJ's PoV )

( Short )

VAVAV

He listened to Timmy stammer, he'd listened to Tootie, and Vicki's explanation of what happened. Which he only partly believed, because Tootie was telling part of it. It wasn't until he saw the scars that almost covered his friends back and front that he actually truly believed them. He knew Vicki had scared them, humiliated them... she'd done many things. But she'd never hurt them physically. But the part that told him most about the redheaded demon that sat with him... was how her eyes looked at his friends back. How it almost looked like there was tear in her eye... That blew his mind completely.

Timmy had always been the strongest willed in their group. Vicki had tortured Timmy the most, and always bounced back. Nothing ever phased him. But this was what his friend had become? Could he have made a difference? If Timmy hadn't ran away Would he have ended up in Veronica's grasp?

"Timmy I'm so sorry." Chester had been the first of them to say it. "We should have noticed something was up. When you came to us..."

"We should have..." What should he say? The damage had been done. Nothing he could say could fix that. His friend was... he didn't even know the word, or words to describe what was in his mind.

"Don't worry about it." He'd barely heard Timmy's voice, and that's mostly likely what frightened him the most. "I forgive you."

"You can't be serious Timmy." Chester muttered, and AJ just sat there. Not believing what had been said.

"I forgave Vicki. And Tootie. What your four did... and didn't do." AJ looked up at his old friend. Yes this boy seemed broken, and meek. But there was still a spark in his eyes. A fire that had started to die... but refused to die completely. "Was nothing compared to..." The fire was there, was nothing more than a spark again. "I w-want to go home."

"Not a word to anyone about Timmy. We are trusting you here." Tootie told them before they gathered their things and left.

AJ just sat there for a while looking at the table. Obviously Chester didn't have much to say either. What was there to say? Timmy might have forgave them all. But he knew... Him, Chester, Tootie, and even Vicki... everyone knew they had dropped the ball. Each had a chance to stop the events that had happened to Timmy. No one stopped it.

"What if we had known about Timmy..." Chester asked after a while, snapping AJ out of his thoughts. "And Veronica asked us? And we didn't know about what happened?"

"I don't know." And that scared him. Would they have handed Timmy over to her, without knowing what would happen to Timmy? Whatever had been done to him... because he knew there was more, because the look on Vicki and Tootie's face... he knew there was more. But he knew it was bad, if he went to Vicki to help. What in the world would make Vicki a safe person... What kind of person was Veronica? No, not a person. What kind of Demon was in that blondes body? "I just don't know."

AVAVA

( Tootie's PoV )

VAVAV

Christmas had turned out to be a emotional day for everyone. It even got to Vicki. I mean watching Timmy break down crying after the first part of the day. She was sure that it wasn't the gifts. It was the fact that they cared. His parents had always bought him more gifts than he needed. But like every day, he had been ignored just the same. Though this crying wasn't the same as before. Maybe he was finally letting go of his parents that never cared. The parents he always wanted to be proud of him. To notice him. It even made Vicki, and her cry. They knew what it was like to be ignored... knew how much it hurt when their parents shunned them. The best thing they had ever done was bail on her and Vicki in the middle of the night.

She laid on her bed just wondering what life would have been like if she chose to ignore Timmy one day later? What kind of life would they lead? Where would they be in their relationship now? Would he have proposed? Maybe not, they were still young. But then again, Timmy was always impulsive... so maybe. The real question now was if he'd ever propose. She'd called him her boyfriend at the mall that day with Veronica. But that was to drive a point across. Yeah they were closer. But honestly they hadn't kissed since that first night.

"Uh..." Tootie jumped a bit at the sudden sound, and turned looking at the door. Timmy stood in the door way. "Tootie?"

"Hey Timmy." After opening gifts, and crying. Timmy had retreated to his room, and hadn't come out since. Vicki and she decided that he needed some time to just collect himself. So they hadn't bothered him. They hadn't expected him to come out again that day. He looked like he had been asleep.

"I was... I was sleeping, and... I couldn't sleep because I had... I mean. Could I stay in here? Just for tonight?" He looked around after a while, then to the floor. "It's okay if you d-don't..."

"No... I mean. Sorry, it's alright." It had taken her a while to answer, she hadn't actually expected him to ask. She'd been shocked that he had.

"Thanks." he muttered before moving over to the bed. In a lot of ways he still seemed like his ten year old self. At sixteen, most boys would seem more excited to be in bed with a girl. Then again. There wasn't really a way to judge what was in his mind. To know how much damage he'd suffered mentally.

He laid down next to her in her bed, staying as close to the edge he could. She shook her head and yanked his arm softly, until he moved closer to her. She knew what Veronica had required of him. Vicki had hidden it at first, but she finally had told her what had been done. And while his genitals hadn't been marred. While she wouldn't mind doing -that-. She didn't want Timmy to think it was expected. And she'd never push him.

"It's alright," she said softly as she stoked his hair. His body relaxed when she said he was safe. She kissed his forehead, and he tensed up when her lips brushed his. Then she pulled away. "Good night."

"G-Goodnight." he stammered, and she couldn't help but smile. She'd made him nervous... in a good way.

He fell asleep before she did, she stroked his hair again before closing her eyes. She let sleep claim her, and she fell into a sweet slumber. Dreams of her and Timmy would frustrate her for days to come.


	4. Chapter 4

AVAVA  
( Tootie's PoV )  
VAVAV

Tootie sat up in bed suddenly. Something had woken her... what was it? It was something loud. Something moving next to her too. What had woken Tootie from her peaceful slumber? Before the noise, she remembered vaguely that something had started pulling her from her sleep, must have been the movement. She looked around in the dark, as best she could without her glasses on. But what was it?

“No more.” the voice was low, it was frightened. What was it? Then she remembered Timmy having asked if he could stay in the room with her. What had happened?

“Timmy?” Tootie called softly, reaching for her glasses and putting them on. Her glasses made things a bit clearer, but it was still too dark to see much. Once her eyes adjusted to the darkness a bit better, she spotted Timmy, curled up in a ball in a corner of her room. While it wasn't cold, she could see him shivering, and violently so.

“I don't want to do it anymore.” His voice still soft and frightened. Was he even awake? Was this... what did they call it? Night Terrors? Sleep-walking? She wasn't sure, but it was scaring her a little. “I can't...” The last part was more pleading than anything else.

“Timmy?” She kept her voice low so she wouldn't frighten him if he was awake... but he couldn't be awake. He had started mumbling something that she didn't understand. She crouched down and slowly reached out to him...

Maybe I should go get Vicki, she thought to herself. Then again... Vicki wasn't really good at all this feelings thing. No no... I can handle this. She reach out and her fingertips slightly grazed his arm. He stopped mumbling, and stopped shivering. “Please d-don't hurt m-me anym-more.”

“It's Tootie...” Despite her better judgment, she reached out and grabbed his hand. She remembered what Vicki told her about when Timmy restrained her in the living room. She wasn't worried, at least until he growled... at least it sounded like he growled. “Timmy!” she squeaked loud enough, she feared Vicki would come barging in any moment.

“Tootie?” He sounded groggy, didn't sound frightened anymore, just confused. “Oh God Tootie!” She froze when he almost tackled her, his arms wrapping around her. 

“Bad dream?” Was all she could manage to say... all she could manage to think of to say. He just nodded as she helped him up. 

Her poor Timmy. Would he always have these nightmares? Would he always be afraid of what, or who, might come around the next corner? She was sure he needed therapy... but they couldn't take him anywhere without explaining who he was, and the situation. Vicki had mentioned that one of the girls she worked with, was in college to be a psychiatrist. Maybe she'd ask Vicki to at least get some advice about what they could do for him.

AVAVA

Two days after the nightmare, they were still stuck in the house. The snow seemed to have slowed some, but still the three feet of snow, and five foot snow drifts put a damper on leaving. Vicki had agreed to ask her friend about what could be done about Timmy next time she saw her. Even seemed to have felt bad that she didn't have the girl's number handy. Tootie couldn't blame her sister, because... being friendly wasn't exactly Vicki's strong suit, yes she was trying... but that didn't make her a social butterfly.

“So he had another nightmare last night?” Vicki asked, while Timmy was in the shower. 

“Yeah... it was just a normal nightmare, not like that bad one. That one scared me.” Tootie mumbled the last part, almost ashamed that she had been scared.

“Don't be ashamed.” Vicki said, which seemed like Vicki had read her mind. “I mean... that time in the living room. I mean he scared me. Didn't even know who I was. So I don't blame you for being scared Toots. I mean. I know he would never hurt you on purpose. So I trust him... so far, he's always snapped out of it when you say something. Even when it was me and him in the living room, no matter what I said, he didn't believe me. At least until you called us in to dinner. So I think when he's like that, I think that you can get to him.”

AVAVA  
( Veronica's PoV)  
VAVAV

That little raven haired bitch had humiliated her. HER! How dare she? Then that redheaded one threatened her. Well to be fair, they both had threatened her, but only the redhead had managed to scare her. But that wasn't what bothered her the most. Those two... freaks, had her toy. No doubt... playing with her thing! How dare they? Timmy belonged to her, and her alone. She was the one that made him what he was. She had molded him when he was nothing more than just a piece of clay with nothing of interest.

“Well if you ask me V, you've obsessed over that pet for long enough. You need to move on, get a new one. From what you told me... it sounds like the only way for you to get him back, is to have him come back on his own.” Veronica looked at the, unnaturally blue haired girl that sat on the edge of her bed. Veronica didn't have very many friends. A fact she was not ashamed of. Not many people understood her. Not many people she knew liked the games she played. But this girl she had met by chance, shortly before her favorite toy vanished. She let her eyes roam over her friend, the unnatural blue hair that actually matched her eyes. Veronica wondered if the girl dyed her hair, just to match her eyes. Her shirt, vest, skirt, stockings... everything a deep deep black. Once she would have laughed at this girl... that was before she really understood what this girl was about.

“Mollie, you know better than that. I told you! All those other toys break. Timmy is different. He's durable. And he's already trained... mostly.” Veronica sighed and laid back on the bed. But maybe her friend was right, maybe she had to make it his choice to come back... now how should she do that. “Maybe he does need to choose to come back... maybe I just need to tip the scales some how...”

“Oh V, come on. You said it yourself. He didn't care about money, or possessions. What could you possibly use to get him to come back?” Mollie's hand stroked her hair, as if she was consoling someone who was grieving. And she was... she'd lost her most precious toy. “Don't tell me you fell in love with your pet... Because that's gross!”

“NO! I didn't fall in love with him.” She sat up... She hadn't. She didn't love him. She did, however, like that he didn't break. She loved the things that he'd made her feel, physically, of course. But that wasn't love. She would marry someone deserving of her. Someone important. True, there had been a time in her past where she thought she loved that boy. But simply it was lust. All it was, all it ever would be. He was a possession. Her possession. “I didn't fall in love with him. That is sick! He's just mine, and I don't want anyone else using him, when I made him perfect!”

“I guess I get your point.” Mollie mused a moment. She could never really tell where Mollie's mind was. It bounced around so often, but when she grinned like she was now... it was something twisted, and fun. “I do have an idea. And it involves having two pets. If Timmy won't come because that little raven haired brat is giving him attention. Then make the little brat into your pet... and he'll follow her.” 

Another pet? Well that wouldn't be such a bad idea. It could be fun. A body she could play with that wasn't Timmy. Oh how she would love a new canvas. One that might not break, considering Timmy would be there to help her. And really, that little black haired girl should consider herself lucky, to be given this chance.

AVAVA

Veronica sat in a car watching the house Timmy had been living in. Waiting to see... Ahh, there she is... Tootie, she thought. What a stupid name, her parents must have been high or something when they named her. Didn't matter, she'd change the little wretches name soon enough. 

Veronica couldn't trust anyone she knew personally for this job. Just like the time when she had Timmy reacquired. She had accepted Mollie's help before, just like she accepted it now. Veronica had her sweet facade that she had to keep up. Without that Daddy wouldn't keep supplying her with money. Mollie on the other hand. Her parents didn't care what she did. Or how she used their staff, or money. Veronica relished visiting Mollie's place, she could be herself.

She watched the men grab the raven haired girl, and carry her off. She knew when she arrived home, the girl would be tied up waiting for her. And that is just what she wanted. But before she could go back... there was just the matter of letting her pet know where he should go. 

AVAVA

She watched him sleep. She could take him now... but that wouldn't be his choice. She needed him to come to her on his own. So then she would know that he would stay. She placed the note next to the bed. And left, a smile on her face. She knew she won. And it was a glorious win.

AVAVA  
( Timmy's PoV )  
VAVAV

Timmy had woken up to a quiet house. Which was usually normal sometimes. School was out for Tootie, but still sometimes she would go to the mall or something. Vicki had returned to work, once the roads were cleared from the abnormal amount of snow they'd gotten just a few days ago. Vicki had mentioned that she'd be working late for the next few nights to catch up on some of her paperwork. So he hadn't been surprised when he woke up alone in the house.

But that was seven hours ago. And now he was a little worried. He'd tried calling Tootie's phone and it had went straight to voice mail each time. Strange for Tootie, she always answered... but her phone could be dead. That happened sometimes. Tootie could have just forgotten to charge her phone. Or she could have had a doctors appointment. He called Vicki's cell phone.

“Kinda busy right now Toots.” Vicki's voice came over the phone. Okay... so it wasn't a doctors appointment, obviously Vicki had assumed Tootie would be home.

“It's Timmy. I was wondering if you knew were Tootie went.” He didn't want to seem clingy... but he did worry about both Tootie, and Vicki when they were late.

“No... I didn't know she was going out today... why?”

“Well she's been gone since before I woke up, and it's been about seven hours... and her phone goes right to voice mail.”

“Well... I'll try calling her. Check around and see if she left a note or something. Tootie is famous for writing notes and crap.”

“Okay... well I'll see you when you get home.” Timmy hung up the phone after Vicki said her goodbye. “If I was going to leave a note... where would I leave it?”

He looked on the refrigerator, nothing there. Bathroom, everyone used the bathroom, that would ensure a note would be found... but no nothing there. Kitchen table, coffee table in the living room, front door... no notes. Then he walked into his room and sat on the bed, and sighed. He glanced at the paper on the night stand... she must have left it here so he'd find it when he woke up. He picked it up, and read it.

\----

Timmy,

I have literally tried everything I can think of to get you to return,  
but so far you don't seem to interested in anything I offer you. But  
this time I think I've managed to acquire something that I am sure  
will get you just running here to beg my forgiveness.

Yes. I have decided since you didn't want to come home to me, that  
I should find me a new little toy. And imagine my surprise when I  
found a little raven haired brat with a big mouth. I just had to have  
her. 

I just can't wait to see if she is as durable as you are.

Veronica.

\----

Timmy was sure that the blood in his veins had turned to ice as he read the letter. Veronica had Tootie... Veronica had been in the house to leave a note... she was going to make Tootie her pet... No no, she couldn't. She was going to hurt Tootie... or had already hurt her... or was hurting her. He tried calling Vicki back, only getting a voice mail... he left a hasty message telling her what happened, and that he was going to get her back, at any cost. As much as he didn't want to go back to that place, he knew just what he had to do... he had to trade himself for Tootie.

AVAVA

He stood in front of the large house that belonged to Veronica Star. He knew her family wouldn't be home, they were never home. Even in the long months that he'd spend at the Star residence, he'd never once seen her mother or father. He had considered it to be a sad fact in the beginning. He had felt sorry for her... maybe that why it had taken him so long to run away. Maybe he thought that she needed some kind of affection, and she was doing what she could. Of course, he no longer felt bad for her. 

It didn't surprise Timmy when the man that answered the door looked at him in disgust, before showing him in. Even though the butler in the house didn't like him, Timmy knew it was Veronica's orders that he was to be let in. He flinched when the door closed behind him, knowing that he was closed in

“Well well well. Look what the cat dragged in.” A voice seething with venom called before entering the room he was in. He looked over at the owner of the voice. The black wardrobe and blue hair told him just who it was. “V has been looking for you for a long time.” Tsk tsk tsk. “Seems we finally found a way to get you back.”

“M-Mollie.” his blood went cold again. This was a person that was so much more dangerous than Veronica... so much more violent and cruel. 

“Don't worry. V hasn't let me play with her new little toy... yet.” Mollie sneered. He watched her as she went to the door, and opened it. “And I have to go. Next time... I'll play with her next time.” And with that she was gone.

AVAVA  
( Tootie's PoV )  
( A few hours before )  
VAVAV

When Tootie opened her eyes, she didn't know where she was... but she remembered being grabbed. Then she didn't know what happened, but she had blacked out. Now that she was mostly awake, she could tell that she was on the floor. She went to get up only to find that something around her neck kept her from moving far. Her hands moved to her neck. Something that felt metal was around her neck. Further inspection revealed that she was also naked, and seemingly chained down.

“You're awake,” The voice filled her with fury.

“You! What the hell are you... let me go!” Tootie pulled at the collar around her neck violently.

“Oh dear. Are you uncomfortable?” A childish giggle met Tootie's ears as Veronica came into view. She closed her eyes tight as Veronica's nude body walked in front of her. 

“Put some clothes on damn it... and while you're at it... give me mine back!” Tootie yelled. “And let me go!” 

“Bad girl!” Veronica's voice an evil tone. Then another sound that she didn't know, it was fast and quick... and the pain that followed caused her to scream in pain. “Bad!” The sound again, the pain again... “BAD!” Tootie screamed even before the pain came. “Now... you lay there... and remember to be a good pet. I have to get ready... Timmy will be here soon enough.”

Tootie sobbed as she laid there, her back felt as if it was on fire. She knew that what she felt, had only been the beginning. Timmy had endured months of this... had fought back, and ran away, knowing that this would be his punishment. But what was going to happen next?

AVAVA  
( Timmy's PoV )  
VAVAV

“Timmy!” He cringed at the voice... but thankfully it wasn't angry. Veronica almost sounded pleased. “You came home. On your own! I'm so proud of you.”

“I-I wa-want Tootie. N-Now!” Timmy stuttered out, as he looked towards where Veronica was. She was coming down the stairs in a pink and black robe. He knew what she wore under it, and it sickened him.

“Now now now, You're finally back. Lets not waste time talking about 'her'.” She'd made it to him, she wrapped her arms around him.

“No... Gi-give me Tootie.” 

“My new toy is resting. And she's mine now. Why would I give her to you.” Her hands moved across his chest. Then her arm linked with his. He couldn't help but go where he was lead. “But if you are a good boy. I might consider letting you play with her from time to time... as a reward.”

“No... I'll stay. Bu-but you have to let he-her go. I-I'll stay I sw-swear.” his voice was low, and he couldn't make it louder. He wanted to, but he just couldn't.

“No, no, no. You both will stay.” She opened the door that lead to his room. She motioned him in, and he walked in without arguing. There was no point in arguing, he couldn't would... Tootie?

Tootie was chained naked at the foot of his bed. He knew right away about the marks on her back... That bitch... He growled as he turned towards Veronica. Who took a step back. He smiled... he'd never seen her afraid before. This was a rush.

“You bitch.” he grabbed Veronica's wrist, who struggled as he pulled her closer to where Tootie was chained. “Unlock her, Now.”

“And if I don't?” She tried to sound in control, but her voice was filled with fear. 

“Well, if you won't. Then there is no reason for you to exist then is there?” he crooned in her ear. The action had her scrambling with a key to unlock the collar.

Timmy smiled as he pushed Veronica over. Snapping the device around her neck and locking it. He picked up Tootie, and left Veronica to sit there until a member of staff found her and let her go. He ignored her yells, and insults. He pushed the shocked butler out of the way before walking out the door, carrying an unconscious nude Tootie.


	5. Chapter 5

AVAVA  
( Author's Note )  
VAVAV

Well, you all knew it was going to happen anyways. So don't be shocked. Well I'm sure most, if not all, of my normal readers will have wondered when this was going to happen. I've been called cruel, mean, abusive, and plain heartless, in how I treat the characters in my fictions. And this was always intended to be twisted. 

Any who, as you might know. I DO NOT own Fairly Odd Parents in any way shape or form. I don't own the characters nor do I own any memorabilia for the show. I don't even know if they have memorabilia. Anyways I don't own it. So yeah.

AVAVA  
( Timmy's PoV )  
VAVAV

Timmy had removed his coat to put around Tootie since leaving Veronica's mansion... while his exit was dramatic and proved a point to the staff that had seen him. He had forgotten how cold it was, and he couldn't just carry a nude, beaten, and unconscious girl around... too many things could happen. Including an accidental arrest. Though at the moment, Tootie becoming sick was the worst thing on his mind.

“You!” an enraged voice cut through the silence of the night. There was no doubt in his mind that she was angry... so beyond angry. While most of his rage was pretty depleted he didn't turn around. “You... beast! You worthless animal!”

He ignored her the best he could. He didn't look back. But given the short amount of time it took her to catch up with him, he assumed once the butler had regained his senses, he went to check on his young mistress, and it seems freed her. But given what she had been wearing... or hadn't been wearing. He assumed she wore little more than a robe. So if he could just keep going. She'd get too cold to continue following him.

“Stop now, you worthless bastard! I told you. You both belong to me!” He stopped. It wasn't the anger in her voice, nor was it his anger raising. She could have continued all day long without effecting him. No. It was the sound of a gun being cocked behind him. Where she got it from, he didn't know... but then again, it seemed that the rich didn't follow the same set of rules as everyone else. “Now you are going to come back... Now!”

“No... I offered myself, f-for her freedom... you... you refused. So-so, we both are going.” his voice stuttering... he wasn't sure if it was fear of the girl behind him, fear for the girl he held in this cold, if it was the cold, though he assumed it was due to all three.

“No? No!? NO!?” She shrieked. His blood ran cold as he heard the gun fire. He winced, but no pain came. She had missed. The second shot, cause him to start running, or as best he could on the snowy road, and carrying someone. The sound of the gun behind him shooting and missing. “Stop... you... little... bastard!”

Searing pain burned through his back as a bullet hit him. Then a second. As he fell forward all he could do... could think to do, was to curl himself around Tootie as best he could. Hopefully to protect her from the fall, and any bullets that were to follow. What was that famous line? 'If I can't have you, no one will?' He didn't think that actually happened. Didn't think people in this world could actually become that unhinged. He barely felt the ground as he made contact with it. He tightened his hold on the girl in his arms, though he felt his strength was fading, and everything was becoming dark. He heard faint clicking somewhere behind him.

No ammo left? He wondered though didn't move. His back burned so bad, he wished he could roll over and cool it in the snow. Why couldn't he? Something moved in his arms. Tootie. He had to protect her. He could do nothing but give his life up for her. Wasn't that what he intended anyways. Trading his life for her freedom?

“Drop it... Get down on the ground! Now!” A loud commanding voice yelled. Who was that? Couldn't be the police, he didn't hear any sirens. Didn't see any flashing lights. It was hard to breath... and getting harder. He didn't move, or was it that he couldn't move anymore? How much blood had he lost... why was it hard to breathe? Then what felt like hours... the commanding voice came again, much softer. “Kid... you alright kid?”

“T-to-tootie...” Was all he could manage, aside from moving his arm slightly, trying to motion to her. 

“She's going to be alright... She's banged up a bit, but she's going to be alright.” Timmy hadn't even realized that Tootie wasn't in his arms anymore. That he wasn't on his side anymore. Everything had moved pass hazy and everything started blending together. 

“She... didn't... get... shot?” He had to know.

“No, you protected her.” He heard the person choke up, after saying 'no'. Didn't matter. He already knew from when he heard the first shot, this was going to end up bad for him. He heard the sirens now. Vaguely saw the lights. He had been fighting the darkness, he needed to know she was safe. There was nothing left for him to do... nothing he needed to do. He couldn't see anymore, so he didn't even know if he closed his eyes when the darkness overtook him.

AVAVA  
( Vicki's PoV )  
VAVAV

She had been frantic since she heard the voice-mail from Timmy. Who wouldn't be? Some twisted psycho bitch had her sister. What made matters worse... was that Timmy said he was going to get her back, whatever it took. Which meant he was going to hand himself over to that insane bitch. So now she had two people that she had to save and not just one. 

What the hell? She thought as she turned down the road that should have lead her to that bitches place. Instead, the entire road was blocked off. Cops literally everywhere. She pulled over and got out of the car, walking up to the make-shift barricade. Of course a police officer stopped her.

“You can't come in here.”

“I'm looking for my sister, Tootie, and her boyfriend.” 

“I'm sorry you can't come in here right now.” he said.

“You said Tootie right?” Another person approached her, and older guy. “You did say Tootie right?”

“Yeah, that's my sister.” What did this guy know...

“I heard the girl screaming... at first I thought just random teenaged drama. Then heard the gunshots. I'm a retired police officer, so once I made the call, I came out here. 'Tootie' was one of the only things that the boy said, making sure she was alright. Your sister is at the hospital... but fine. Bumps and bruises mostly. But the boy...”

“What about the boy?” She listened to him recount what he saw. How with everything Timmy had, he'd shielded Tootie with himself even after being shot twice. 

Numbly she walked back to her car, and started towards the hospital. Tootie was going to be alright... but at what cost? Would Timmy be fine if she had of just left him at that bus? Would any of this have happened? Was she to blame? Timmy's arrogant friends? Was it Tootie's fault? Timmy's parents? What could have been done to stop this? By the time she made it to the hospital and got out... she didn't have an answer.

AVAVA

At the hospital she was shown into her sister's room... if you'd call it a room, it was a glass box, connected to a row of other glass boxes, with a curtain for privacy. Of course she spotted her sister right away, and once she went in, she pulled the curtains blocking the view outside.

“Hey Tootie.” Tootie was still visibly shocked. Of course she was... Timmy was shot, could be dead, or dying not far from them. And she had bruises, and scrapes mostly from what she saw.

“Vicki.” So soft, so scared... Tootie had never been that strong of a person, but Vicki didn't think she'd ever heard her sound so scared. “Timmy...”

“He'll be okay Tootie... I know it.” She didn't know if he'd be alright... how could she know? From what that ex cop had told her, Timmy didn't seem to be alright at all. She got the impression that the guy hadn't expected the boy to live long enough to even be put on an ambulance. But she couldn't tell Tootie that right now... she didn't think she'd ever be able to tell Tootie. Even if... “I just... know it.”

She sat with her sister until she fell asleep. While Tootie was sleeping Vicki constantly asked about Timmy's condition to the point they told her, they would come find her when he was out of surgery. Not knowing what was going on was killing her. She had been watching the boy. She had decided that she wanted to try to help him. And damn it, even if she didn't want to admit it. She'd started growing fond of him around the house. He certainly cheered her sister up. And he'd had it rough, and it seemed like he was finally starting to heal. If he survived... how closed off would he become?

AVAVA  
( Tootie's PoV )  
VAVAV

It was all just a bad dream. Just a horrible nightmare, she thought to herself... no she demanded to herself. None of that was real, she continued thinking even while she felt the slight burn on her back, from the marks Veronica had dealt earlier that day. No! Not earlier that day... it was just a dream... it didn't happen. And Timmy, he wasn't... he wasn't fighting for his life right now, he was fine. He was at home, and fine.

She looked around the plain hospital room, nothing much in there aside from the bed, a counter with a sink. A rolling cabinet thing that held only God knows, how many different things. A rolling stool and a chair that Vicki had been sitting in when she had went to sleep, and wasn't there now.

“How are you feeling?” The voice made her jump. She looked up seeing her sister in the doorway. Vicki looked exhausted. How long had she actually been asleep? Then as if her sister read her mind, “it's about 6 am.”

“Oh.” So It had been about twelve hours since she and Timmy were brought here... should she ask? Did she even want to know what had become of Timmy while she slept? 

“Do you remember what happened?” Of course she remembered what happened... Well for the most part. Veronica had kidnapped her. Took her clothes, and beat her with a whip thing. Then next thing she remembered was waking up on the ground with Timmy curled around her... and some guy yelling at Veronica. Then... well she didn't remember anything else, until the hospital last night.

“Yeah. Is Timmy...” She couldn't ask... she needed to. She should ask. He saved her after all. 

“Timmy came out of surgery a little while ago. The bullets did a good bit of damage. One of his lungs was hit... some intestines... you know what... It's better if I don't explain it too much. The important thing is, he should recover.” Vicki smiled weakly. “In fact I was in his room just before coming back here. He was awake for a while, but didn't stay awake long at all. He stayed awake long enough to make sure you were alright.”

“He's okay?” Vicki nodded and sat in the chair, leaning it back.

“Yeah, and I am tired. I could sleep for a week,” Vicki mumbled closing her eyes. “Oh... they'll be releasing you shortly. I figure we can grab something to eat, before we head home.

“Timmy?”

“He's going to have to be here for a bit. But it shouldn't be that long, maybe a week or so...” Vicki sighed and looked weary again. “But I had to tell the doctors who he was... so...”

“They contacted his parents?” No no... He couldn't go back to that, not after this.

“They're gone. Seems that when Timmy vanished... they realized what they'd done to him by ignoring him, and well... they're gone. That's why his house was up for sale. And he never knew.” Vicki just sat there. And Tootie was just stunned.


	6. Chapter 6

AVAVA  
( Tootie's PoV )  
VAVAV

Grey covered they skies as far as she could see, spread out well past the trees. The snow hadn't stopped at all that day. It didn't fall hard, but flakes had continued falling slowly and slightly. Like gentle tear drops, or that's how Tootie saw it. Even the sky was weeping as she was. She looked out over the headstones that spread out across the graveyard. Like the skies, the headstones seemed to continue on past the trees, though she knew they didn't.

It had been a couple weeks since everything went so wrong, so horrifically wrong.. She had come to the graveyard several times since that morning she had been released from the hospital. Her mind was so confused with everything that had happened. Why did any of this happen anyways? What was the point in any of this, she thought as she gazed at the headstones in front of her.

Tabitha Turner. Andrew Turner. Timmy's mother and father. From what she and Vicki had been able to find out, Timmy's parents hadn't taken his disappearance well at all. While it had been ruled an accidental death, most people believed that their car had veered in front of an oncoming semi-truck. Couldn't even be good parents when they had realized what they had done wrong. 

Tears fell from her eyes as she stared at the third headstone. Each time she had come here this one had tore her up inside just looking at it. Glossy black, with gray words etched into it. Timmy T. Turner. She wondered often if his parents understood why he had left. Wondered if they had ever really thought about who he was. Had they noticed something was wrong? Or just like normal, they hadn't paid attention to the boy who was being torn up from the inside out?

Who was she kidding? No one noticed anything, not until it was too late. Not AJ, Chester, or she had noticed. And all that had lead to everything that had happened. How could she ever forgive herself for everything that happened to him? She reached her arm up to her shoulder, remembering the scars that are now on her back. Just a fraction of the ones...

“Tootie?” Vicki's voice pulled her away from her own thoughts. She was pulled up from the ground... she hadn't even realized she'd been kneeling on the ground before the headstone. “Come on, it's time to go.”

“Today's the day.” She looked up at her sister, who smiled at her.

“Yeah, he's coming home today.” Vicki lead her away from the graves of Timmy's parents, and the empty grave, that sat as just a memorial. They must have assumed that Timmy had died. They'd given up on him... and it seems that last time was what killed them.

“Lets go get Timmy.”

AVAVA  
( Timmy's PoV )  
VAVAV

He'd already managed to change out of that stupid hospital gown. And into some real clothing. He couldn't be happier to be leaving today. He couldn't stand the food here... and that was saying something, considering that he'd spent time living in a bus, and sometimes starving. That and the people in the hospital were way too perky. Gushing over his 'heroism'. He protected Tootie out of instinct... he didn't do it by choice. He would have, if he had to choose... but what happened wasn't anything he controlled. So he didn't feel he deserved the praise.

He bent over to tie his shoes and hissed as his back burned. The burning was dulled slightly as his knees connected with the hard floor. He was still so sore, and was supposed to be taking it easy. Supposed to have help. Screw that. He didn't need help getting dressed. These people here had already seen more of his body than he wanted them to. He'd had to explain every scar on his body to several police officers, doctors, and child service workers. Enough so he was sick of it. But luckily, he was able to be placed in Vicki's care. At first the social worker had been against the idea. Until Timmy said he wouldn't stay anywhere else. That he'd spent time living on the streets, and wouldn't have any issue in doing it again. 

He knelt there a while, and had stayed there when he heard footsteps getting closer to his room. He tried getting up, but ended up just bracing himself against the floor with his arms, as the muscles in his back screamed at him from trying to stand up so fast.

“Mr. Turner!” Arms moved under his right arm, and helped him into a standing position. “You should have called for help. You shouldn't be doing that on your own.”

“I just got dressed.” Timmy said looking to the floor. It was true, he had only gotten dressed.

“Which use a lot more muscles in your back than you think.” He growled as he felt the back of his shirt lift up. He knew she was just checking the bandages... making sure he didn't reopen any of his wounds. “Don't growl at me. If you hurt yourself, you won't be going home today. You do want to leave today don't you?”

“Yes!” He sounded a lot more eager than he wanted to. But it was no secret that he didn't want to be here anymore. He complained constantly. The bed sucked, the food sucked, the machines beeping sucked. And he hated the IV, because the tape made his arm itch. And he always grumbled about how happy the staff seemed. Seems having people complain about how nice, and happy the staff were, was not common. That and everyone had to touch him. Checking this, and checking that, they all had to touch him. And that bothered him. “I want to go.”

“Do you now?” He turned his head at the voice. A smile crept across his face a moment before it was gone. She was waving paperwork in her hand. “Well it seems I have your ticket right here.”

“We'll get a wheelchair.”

“No.”

“It's company Policy...”

“No.”

“But Mr. Turner you have...” 

“No.”

“Get in the damned chair Timmy!” Vicki snapped. “The faster you stop arguing, the faster we can wheel you out of here, and you can walk on your own. Unless you want to stay here.”

He grumbled as he sat in the wheelchair that had been brought in, and crossed his arms over his chest. It was a slow ride down the hall, down the elevator, and towards the exit of the hospital. He swore an old man with a walker was going to pass them in the hallway... and his temper was about to boil over when the chair finally stopped in front of the exit, and he stood up.

“See now that wasn't so hard Timmy.” Vicki smirked, and he glared at her.

“Yeah yeah... Where's Tootie?” He asked, as him and Vicki made their way to her car. He'd noticed that she wasn't with Vicki in the hospital, but he supposed that she was waiting in the car.

“She's back at the house. She couldn't sit still about you coming home today... she had too much energy for me, so I assumed you might like a quiet ride back home.” Made sense. Though with the hospital, he'd had enough quiet. “Hey, do you mind if stop by the store? If you're not feeling up to it, we can head back home.”

“Na, it'll be nice to actually stretch my legs a bit.”

AVAVA  
( Vicki's PoV )  
VAVAV

She sighed as she watched him leaning against the car door after they'd gotten a few items from the grocery store. They hadn't been in the store more than twenty minutes, and he was panting. She knew that one of his lungs had been damaged. So she should have known that he would become winded easily. She should have known better.

“I'm alright.” He panted slightly. “So... where to next?”

“We're going to pick up pizza, then heading home so you can rest.”

“I don't...” He coughed and his chest felt like it was on fire. “Okay... you win.”

It really scared her to see him like this. She remembered the confident, almost arrogant boy she found on the bus. How he seemed so calm and in control. The level-headed pick pocket that he was. You couldn't boost that many wallets without having some kind of level head. Not that she knew first hand, but she imagined you'd have to and not get caught.

Then she remembered the boy that was so confused on her intentions of helping him. How his hands explored her, how shocked he was when she told him that wasn't what she wanted from him, that she just wanted to help him. She remembered the way he stared off in the distance when he told her about his last day before running away, and about Veronica.

She felt a knot in her throat as she remembered him telling her and Tootie the entire story about being at Veronica's. When she saw his scars and he cried for days, in embarrassment, and shame. How even the slightest touch from them would make him whimper and cower.

She looked at the boy she was guardian of now, struggling to breathe. His legs not used to moving so much, but he pushed it anyways. The boy who had risked his freedom to save her sister. Then risked his life to protect Tootie. Remembered how that retired officer had told her how hard it was to get Timmy to let go of Tootie. How he had thought that Timmy was already dead when he got to him. She'd spoken to the officer after leaving the hospital. Tootie had wanted to thank him, because without him... who knows if either of them would have survived. 

All of them the same boy, all of them completely different. A result of the cruelty of Veronica Star. She'd broken the boy so much, it seemed like he was different all the time. He was cocky and arrogant at times. Distant and unfeeling other times. Then scared and broken other times. He had been selfless and heroic. Yes, He denied being heroic. Said he didn't have a choice, he just did it. But she could see it, she knew not many people would have taken two bullets, and continue protecting someone. Not when they knew it meant death. 

“Timmy.” He looked up at her, a half smile on his face. He was trying to pretend he was alright. She came around the car and wrapped her arms around him gently, causing him to stiffen up a bit. “I haven't thanked you yet... and I'm not very good at this touchy feely crap. But Tootie... Tootie wouldn't be here without you. I know you don't believe that... and don't think you deserve praise for it. But that's the reason you deserve it. Because... just because.”

“I... you know... I just did what I had to.” she felt his arms move about her waist. “She wouldn't even have been in danger if it wasn't for me. So I had to do everything I could to save her... to get her back to you. I'm j-just sorry that I-I didn't make it all the way home. I-I really try-tried.”

Despite her cold nature, how he broke down, broke her heart. He didn't feel he deserved praise, because in his eyes he'd failed. But the retired officer had told her that he fought to stay conscious until he found out Tootie was alright. That before he passed out, his pupils were not even dilating... When she had told him, Timmy was recovering... she'd never seen a grown man cry before. The man hadn't even been sure Timmy would make it until the ambulance arrived.

AVAVA  
( Timmy's PoV )  
VAVAV

Though he didn't want to admit it, by the time he got home he was exhausted. He didn't show it whenever Vicki would look over at him. Or ask him for what felt like the millionth time, if he was alright. He was alright, just tired. Maybe he shouldn't have fought so hard to leave the hospital. But really he couldn't stay there any longer. If he had, it might become homicidal... or suicidal. Those people were way to peppy for him. Too nice... either that, or in the short time he'd lived with Tootie and Vicki, he'd grown accustomed to Vicki's brand of love. Vicki's love... it was a real thing. Once you got past all the thorns... there was a rose... but you had to be careful. One wrong move, and you'd get hurt.

He tried to help carry the groceries in, only to have his hand smacked by Vicki, who once again reminded him of the five pound weight limit. Being shot sucked... but at least Vicki and Tootie didn't make him get in a wheelchair. So he followed Vicki, muttering some very unsavory things to himself.

“Keep that up, and I might just forget you saved my sister, and push you down the stairs.” Her voice sounded stern, but he'd begun to understand the fiery redhead. And knew it was just playful.

“Only if I can take you with me.” He muttered. He then opened the door, when Vicki asked him too since her hands were full. “Why's it so dark if Tootie is supposed to be...”

“WELCOME HOME!” Several voices yelled, then one of them yelled 'ow' as the set of keys Timmy had been holding was thrown. When the lights came on, it looked as if the lucky person had been Chester, who was holding his eye.

“He almost took out my eye!” Chester muttered.

“Maybe yelling out of the darkness, wasn't the best idea for a gunshot victim.” Tootie said thoughtfully, and slowly everyone in the room seemed to agree. 

Once Timmy's heart stopped trying to escape his ribcage, he scanned the room with his eyes. Tootie, Chester and AJ of course. Then his eyes fell on an older man standing behind them. One he didn't know. All of them came up to him welcoming him home, and telling him how awesome he was... but he was more interested in the man.

“Mr. Turner.” The man had finally made it to him.

“Timmy is fine.” He didn't care for titles his name was fine to him.

“Timmy. I'm Zach. I called the police that night.” Now that Timmy thought about it, he remembered the voice, even if he couldn't see the man that night. “I wanted to come and meet you. To see how you were, and to just tell you, that I wish there were more people like you in this world.”

“Na, if there were more people like me, there would be a bigger need for doctors.” He chuckled, and ended up coughing, which felt worse than chuckling.

“I'm serious Mr... I mean Timmy. This young lady wouldn't be here today without you.”

“Well.” Timmy stood straight up and winced, but still walked closer and put his hand on the older man's shoulder. “Neither of us would be here today, if it wasn't for you. So you are the Hero. I'm just the guy that got shot and fell in the snow.”


	7. Chapter 7

AVAVA  
( Mollie's PoV )  
VAVAV

She put down the newspaper and looked around her room. It was large and spacious... or would have been if there weren't cages against one wall. She put the paper down. She paced her room after reading the newspaper's headline for the sixth time. 'Insane teen guns down other teen'. She couldn't believe Veronica lost her composure like that. Over one little pet. She should have just let the pet go. No pet was worth that much trouble. Not even one that was as good as Timothy had been. Okay, so the boy had been compliant. Had been. Before Veronica had let go of the reigns. And he was kind of cute. However being cute was pointless when they didn't listen.

“Oh V, you should have just let him go.” Mollie said to the picture of Veronica that was also on the front page of the paper. “Now I have to clean up your mess. I can't let anyone find out about me, and they will... if they talk to Timmy.”

Of course Veronica had been released from jail a few days ago, which she'd ignored Veronica's calls. She couldn't let herself be drug down with her socially. Veronica's father's money will keep her out of jail. But still, socially... that girl will be dead. How could she possibly lose her cool like that?

She walked past one of the cages in her room looking into it. A dark haired nude female laid sleeping at the bottom of the cage. Collar around her neck which was chained to the back wall. So what she was doing was technically illegal, by modern laws. Laws that had only governed the country for the past couple hundred years. People were animals... and animals were meant to be caged. She couldn't, no, she wouldn't let her life be interrupted by nonsensical laws. Then walked to her dresser, looking at two items on it.

She had to use one of them. Either of them could, and would solve her problems. Her hand stroked the first item. A iron collar attached to a chain. She could chain Timmy and make him hers. She knew how to handle free spirited pets. But he could have been on his own too long, and if he had been gone too long... her hand caressed the other item. A simple black handgun, if it had been too long... well she could fix that too.

AVAVA  
( Tootie's PoV )  
VAVAV

Timmy had been doing great as far as she could see... or at least he had been until they found out Veronica had been released... and not just released, but the charges against him had been dropped. Seems her father's money extended a lot farther than anyone thought. He seemed more scattered than usual. And the nightmares had become much more frequent. Often Timmy would just stay awake, almost for days until he passed out into a dreamless sleep.

That worried her, though not as much as how scattered he was mentally. Sometimes he was Timmy. The Timmy before he ran off. When he was happy and generous. Then there were times when he was nervous, or scared. Then times when he couldn't even tell who she and Vicki were. Mostly during that time he would cower from her and Vicki. They considered a psychologist could help him. But Timmy refused to see one, said he didn't want to have to explain to yet another person what had happened.

“Hey Toots. Whatcha up to?” Tootie jumped at the sound of her sister's voice. 

“What did I scare you?” Vicki grinned knowing she had scared her. It was one of Vicki's favorite pass-times. Though she didn't try scaring Timmy anymore. The last time had turned out fairly bad for the older redhead.

“No... Yes... Just didn't get much sleep.” It was true. Timmy had kept her up most of the night, and not the way she wished Timmy had kept her up. She just couldn't bare to push him into becoming intimate with her... she didn't even think that she could talk to him about it. Not with what she knew had happened... it was frustrating in more ways than one.

“Oh? Long nights huh?” Vicki wiggled her eyebrows causing Tootie to scoff.

“No... stop that! It's just he had a bad nightmare last night. They've gotten worse since Veronica had been released.” Tootie laid her head down. She started crying softly as Vicki rubbed her back. Watching Timmy toss and turn at night. Hearing him cry and scream. It was all more than her heart could stand to bare. But she couldn't just tune him out. She needed to be with him, needed to help him in anyway she could.

“It'll be alright. Come on Tootie. It'll be alright.” Vicki tried... she had been trying. Tootie saw that, and understood that it was hard for her to be touchy feely. And she did appreciate it.

AVAVA  
( Timmy's PoV )  
VAVAV

Timmy stretched as he sat up in bed alone. Tootie had returned to school the week before, and he'd begun homeschooling not long after leaving the hospital. Even so, he was able to sleep in in the mornings, but most days he missed Tootie being around. Even missed Vicki. He sighed and tossed his covers off of him. He grabbed a change of clothes, then headed off to shower. Hoping today would would go by faster than usual. He didn't feel quite right.

Once in the bathroom he stripped off his clothing before turning the shower on. He went to the sink looked in the mirror, and was shocked. Crosshatched scars ran across his body, his hand came up to touch his chest. His fingertips run over the scars on his chest. Where did they come from... how the hell did they get on his body? Not just his chest... his arms, legs stomach. 

He looked around the bathroom, as if the room would give him some kind of answer to the scars on his body. Tell him what had happened to him. He didn't recognize the bathroom, he backed away slowly from the room, from the mirror, until his body hit the door behind him. The whole house to him was strange and foreign to him. The color of the rooms, and carpet... the furniture, rooms. Nothing made sense to him. None of this was right... He closed his eyes.

“What am I doing in the hallway naked?” He wondered to himself as he ran back to the bathroom, glad that Tootie nor Vicki had been home. 

He mentally shook himself before stepping into the shower, that had already warmed up. He tried to figure out what had happened as he let the hot water run over his body. He had been in here walking towards the mirror, then he was in the hall way when he opened his eyes again. Strange. It had happened before, though not often at all. But each time it worried him. He sighed and closed his eyes.

AVAVA

Timmy sat up on the couch looking around. His English book lay on the floor next to the couch. He must have fallen asleep while he was studying. He groaned. He knew he shouldn't have laid down to study. He looked over to the clock on the wall. Tootie should be home soon, she was meeting a couple of her female friends at the library to study, and Vicki should be returning shortly before, or after. Depended on the traffic.

After picking his book up, and setting it on the table. He got up and stretched, got up and wandered into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator. There was chicken that would be for dinner. He looked at the clock again. Four Thirty... He didn't usually cook, not that he couldn't, but he had nothing better to do so he might as well cook dinner. He had cooked before he ran away from home.

“Did you do all this Timmy?” Vicki's voice came from behind him, startling him. He turned around to look at her. She was here early... really early.

“You're home...” The table had been set, and the food was prepared. He turned back towards where he had been about to start cooking. The pots and pans had even been washed. Everything had been cleaned up. “...How.”

“You alright?” Vicki asked him just as Tootie was walking in the door.

“Hey guys, something sure smells good!” Tootie called from the living room.

“Y-Yeah. Everything is alright. Dinner is done.” He didn't want them to know about these time skips. But still he wondered what happened this time. “Lets eat before it gets cold.”

AVAVA  
( Vicki's PoV )  
VAVAV

Vicki lounged in the bath after having eaten dinner and helping Timmy wash the dishes and put the leftovers away. She sighed as she relaxed in the water. Timmy had been acting a little strange lately... well stranger than she would expect from him. She had always noticed the slight changes in his mentality. How his personality seemed to shift. Though now he seemed to be aware of it. Or part of him was aware of it. That was good, right? Now that he was aware, he'd be able to function in the world better.

She got out of the tub, pulled the plug, dried herself off, she started towards her room, then decided to stop in on Tootie before heading to bed. She was drying off her hair as she opened the door. She moved the towel, and opened her mouth to speak... only words didn't come out. She turned around and closed the door, and walked to her room.

“No... nope... Didn't see that.” She said to herself.

She tried to ignore that she had just walked in on Tootie, completely naked. On top an equally naked Timmy. Doing things that... she should be yelling at them both for. Though at the moment, she didn't know what she would say to them as she sat on her bed. How would she even bring it up to Tootie?

AVAVA  
( Tootie's PoV )  
VAVAV

“Oh God.” Tootie sighed as she laid next to Timmy. She couldn't believe that they'd just done what they had done. Timmy laid on his back panting, as she laid her head on his shoulder. One minute they had been talking. Nothing even sexual in any way. And the next... well... the shredded remains of Timmy's shirt explained what had happened. “Wow. Just... wow.”

“That was... great.” He seemed shocked. Then again, Timmy's only experience with sex hadn't seemed to be the best. And she doubted that he'd enjoyed it with Veronica.

“So...” She ran her hand over his chest. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah. It was good... actually good.” He murmured, his voice sounded a bit slurred near the end. 

“Timmy?” She looked up to his face, only to see his eyes closed. 

“Mmm?”

“Good night.” Tootie kissed his forehead. 

AVAVA

Tootie sat in the kitchen after a hot shower, a cold glass of juice in her hand. Her and Timmy had made love, and it was wonderful. Completely wonderful. She shook her head...

“I need to calm down,” She told herself as she sipped her juice.

“So... Ah... I kinda...” Vicki's voice had startled her. But she sighed in relief once she realized it was her sister. “I wanted to talk to you earlier. And I...”

“You what?” 

“I came into your room, and uh...” Tootie felt her face flush... Vicki had walked in on them... had seen her and Timmy...

“Y-y-you d-didn't see uhm...” 

“Yeah... but the only thing I have to say is umm... be careful, and safe.” Tootie had never seen her sister blush before. “I'm not going to have 'the talk' with you, because it was fairly obvious you know the mechanics.”


	8. Chapter 8

AVAVA  
( Timmy's PoV )  
VAVAV

Tootie had told him that Vicki didn't want to give her 'The Talk'. However it seemed that Vicki didn't have the same plan for him. Or that's what he assumed as he sat across from her at a picnic table in the park. Vicki had told Tootie that since they, him and Tootie, were becoming more intimate. Said she should try to make a connection with him. Considering she had been the reason he was living with them. And the reason he was able to reconnect with Tootie, he felt they had connected. So this could only mean one thing.

“So... Timmy.” Vicki finally said something, her lunch like his sitting forgotten on the table between them. Which only confirmed that this was going to be one heck of a talk... Vicki didn't ignore food lightly.

“Yeah Vicki?” He didn't know what he should do or say to try to make this as easy as he could... for them both.

“You see... I know about you and Tootie, uh, doing things.” He fought the urge to make her elaborate, despite knowing what she meant. “And... well. I thought that maybe me and you should have a talk.”

“I'm not going to hurt her Vicki. I'm not going to use her or anything like that.” Truthful, it always seemed the best when dealing with Vicki. As long as you didn't lie... you didn't die.

“Good... But that's not what I meant. See, Shit... This isn't easy for me you know.” Vicki scowled and grit her teeth. It reminded him of his youth. He was starting to feel dizzy.

He closed his eyes.

AVAVA

He opened his eyes.

“Look it's not easy, talking to you about being intimate with my sister. I always imagined twisting off certain parts of a guy's body for touching my sister.” Why was Vicki talking to him about being intimate with her sister. Tootie of all people. He did all he could just to keep her off him. Now she was talking about him being intimate with her? He didn't want to have anything of his twisted off.

“I-I swear... I wasn't intimate with Tootie!” Not that he wasn't interested in Tootie... She had mellowed out a bit, but he was afraid to ruin their friendship by going farther... and Vicki being involved. Well that only just made things more difficult. He felt his body start to shake in fear.

“Look I know. I walked in on you and...” She looked at him in a why he didn't associate with his redheaded babysitter. It was almost like she cared about him. “Timmy? Are you alright?”

“Y-Yeah Vicki...” He didn't comment on what she claimed she had seen. Maybe if he didn't go back to that conversation he could just play this off. “S-So... What are we doing at the park. Shouldn't we be back at my house, or something?” He had to play this right. His head started spinning.

“Timmy... I think we should head...”

He closed his eyes, his head hurt.

AVAVA

“I know Vicki, it's a bit awkward... I mean. We should have locked the door. I'm sorry you had to walk in on us like that. We'll be careful from now on.” Vicki just stared at him. It seemed like she was confused. “You okay Vicki?”

“Y-yeah... Just... Nothing, I'm alright. Lets finish eating and head back home. If we spend too much time, Tootie might think I'm digging your grave or something.” Despite him once fearing she would kill him, it was rather funny now, given their situation.

AVAVA  
( Vicki's PoV )  
VAVAV

Vicki suppressed a shiver ignoring the sounds coming from her sister's room. They agree to be safe and they go at it like bunnies, teenaged, hormonal bunnies. It isn't like sex isn't something that she didn't know about... she just didn't imagine her little sister actually doing it, and being so vocal about it.

She turned the volume up on the television, and tried to get back to figuring out what had happened earlier with Timmy. It almost seemed like he was afraid of her. Like he was his younger self. That and was talking about his house. Then all of a sudden, he was back to the Timmy she knew, or had come to know. Whatever this was it was getting worse.

“Uh, hey...” Tootie came into her line of sight and sat down next to her. “We uh... we didn't wake you did we?”

Vicki could see how she would think they had. It was the middle of the night, and she wasn't really one to give up a good night sleep. But this Timmy thing had her nervous. She'd been wondering how to talk to Tootie about it.

“No, I was already up.”

“S-So... you heard...” Her face turned a pleasant shade of pink. She would have given anything to be able to get under her sister's skin like this before.

“I'm pretending I heard nothing. You were safe right?” Tootie nodded, “Good. Very good.”

“We uh... can we change the subject” Oh thank God, Vicki thought.

“Yes yes, anything but this... No offense, but I don't want to think about how you and Timmy... uh... um... Speaking of Timmy. Something strange had been happening with Timmy.” She explained what had happened, and about the other times she'd noticed odd things. About how at first, she didn't think much about it other than normal confusion. But today at the park... that had opened her eyes to what was happening. 

Vicki had realized that Timmy was broken mentally, but she hadn't thought much about it. Timmy had been through a lot of messed up crap. Mental issues she expected... but his mind was more broken than she thought. She thought it was casual shifts in his behavior... That evil little bitch actually broke his mind.

“...and he just continued on as if the other part never existed. He talked about his house, as if he expected to go back.” This was more comfortable to talk about than the other thing. Oddly enough.

“So what do we do Vicki?”

“I don't know Toots. We'll figure it out. I swear.”

AVAVA  
( Mollie's PoV )  
VAVAV

“God, this is boring.” Mollie thought aloud to herself, as she sat at one of the tables, in the food court, of the mall. She'd been following Timmy and those two sisters he was living with. Had been following him for almost a week now. She's overheard a lot about Veronica. Hushed conversation between the sisters about Timmy's behavior. Conversation about safe sex... and pretty much every other dull conversation she could think of, if she actually tried to think up dull conversations. 

Nothing about her though. That was her main concern. Timmy spilling to the cops about her. She could care less about that twit Veronica. The idiot that now she wondered why she had even introduced Veronica to the concept of owning pets. Veronica had already proven to be unstable. Then collaring a boy that she had a major crush on... She should have put a stop to it... should have known Veronica wouldn't be able to handle it. It was, slightly, her fault. Which is why she was here cleaning up Veronica's mess.

However she knew that she'd never be able to collar Timmy. No. He had become too willful. Had been away from a ruling hand too long to be able to be controlled. Unless she managed to get rid of that raven haired girl. She was the one putting stupid ideas into his head. So she'd use her to... No. No. That was where Veronica had messed up. Timmy turned menacing when that black haired girl was used against him.

But what if Timmy had already told the black haired girl about her? Even if she put the boy down... She could still point the finger at her... Not good. She needed to make sure all loose ends were covered. She checked her purse making sure she had 'Plan Two'. She ran her fingers across the handgun in her purse, then got up to follow the trio out.

AVAVA  
( Tootie's PoV )  
VAVAV

Bright blue skies over head, with fluffy white clouds, Tootie mused to herself as her and Timmy walked along the sidewalk that wrapped around the pound in the park. Vicki was sitting on top of a picnic table not too far from where they were. She looked out at the water's reflection of the sky, while leaning on the railing. Today she was going to try to talk Timmy into seeing someone about his issues. It'd been a couple of months since Veronica had shot him, and slowly but surely, his mental issues had begun to worsen. 

They'd tried hiding the fact that they knew from him. But when he had thought that he was ten again one night. She and Vicki had talked about telling him. Before they could though, he came to them, concerned about memory lapses. About being afraid when he shouldn't be. Or times when he'd just become confused. 

“So Timmy.” She put her hand on his shoulder. “I wanted to talk to you about seeing someone... about these lapses.”

“I-I think that might be a good thing. I didn't want to before. But I think... I think I should.” Timmy looked out at the water. “It just might be what I...” A car backfired interrupted him. As he turned to face her. Another, then another. She heard someone yelling then screaming behind her. Sounded like Vicki, A blue haired girl was on the ground with Vicki on top of her.

“Vicki what are you do...” A thud behind her caught her attention. 

AVAVA  
( Timmy's PoV )  
VAVAV

He didn't even see what happened, but he knew the sound... he remembered the burning pain, only this time it wasn't in his back. He watched as Tootie turned away from him. The love of his life, that he hadn't but really only recently realized just how important this girl was to him. 

His legs felt like jelly as he fell backwards, after he heard Tootie yell something to Vicki... or at Vicki. Then Tootie returned her attention to him. It was then that he could see she realized what had happened. He laid there looking up into the violet that was her eyes. His mind... for the first time in a long time. Completely clear.

“Timmy. Come on. Say something.” He hadn't realized that she had been talking to him. His mind was clear... but it was also getting slow.

“Hey...” Not the smartest answer in the world... but it was the best that he could muster at the time. Things started to get dark.

“No no... Keep your eyes open. Come on. Help is coming.” She pleaded with him. Tears streamed down her face. He reached up to wipe the tears away. Obviously he had clutched his burning chest... that was hurting less and less as time went on, because as he wiped the tears away, his blood smeared across her cheek.

“I-I-I'm c-c-old.” Winter had been over, and Spring was here. Today had been pretty warm, it was strange that he was cold. He felt something cover him... he looked down or tried to. It seemed to be a picnic blanket... but where? People in the park had gathered. Park's security had a blue haired person handcuffed to a bench. He knew that blue hair. “M-Moll-ie.”

He'd almost forgotten about her. His eyes had become heavy again. 

“No. Damn it Timmy! Stay awake!” That wasn't Tootie. That was Vicki.

“H-Hey V-Vick-ki. I-I think I'm g-going to take a nap.” he vision had faded, and blurred. And quickly he couldn't even see anymore. Just like before, only this time, during the day, he could tell that he couldn't see. “I-I... Tootie... Love.”

He couldn't think anymore. He couldn't see, or speak. He could still hear Tootie, and Vicki. Both arguing with him to stay awake. Pleading, begging him to open his eyes. Murmuring from those around them. He knew he could never function in the real world. Maybe this was for the best. Then... he couldn't even hear anymore. Everything was gone.

AVAVA  
( Tootie's PoV )  
VAVAV

Not long after the incident with Mollie she had found out that she was pregnant. Seems like Health class was right. All it took was one time without protection to get pregnant. She was putting her clothing back over her growing belly. She was seven and a half months pregnant. Vicki walked into the room.

“So how's the little Twerpette doing?” Vicki asked sitting beside her.

“She's great. Wish Timmy was here to see her though.” Tootie sighed as she ran her thumb over the picture of the baby growing inside of her.

“I know. I wish he was here too.” She rubbed Tootie's shoulder. Using her other hand to help rub some of the gel off Tootie's stomach. “Then he could help clean off this huge stomach of yours.”

“It's not that huge!” Tootie pouted. “Yeah... but he had to see his psychologist today.”

“Yeah, so he can see the picture when he gets home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I bet you all thought that I was going to kill Timmy off. I'll be honest with you. Killing him off had been the plan from the beginning. But in the end, I just didn't have the heart.


End file.
